


Средневековый рыцарский роман. Версия неклассическая, издание ограниченное.

by Lalayt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан на Merlin Big Bang - 2012 в соавторстве с archgavriil, при помощи _Ю_ и DrakonL.<br/>События разворачиваются после ухода Ланселота из Камелота. Он ищет подвигов и славы, а находит... Гавейна, у которого есть оптимизм и нет принципов – по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Вместе эти двое способны победить разбойников и спасти принцессу – вот только нужна ли она хоть одному из них? Нужен ли им обоим кто-то, кроме того, кто рядом?<br/>К тексту существуют коллажи авторства DrakonL:<br/>http://f-picture.net/lfp/s017.radikal.ru/i416/1204/14/9af98e3ff981.jpg/htm<br/>http://f-picture.net/lfp/s019.radikal.ru/i625/1204/c4/912de8c416b1.jpg/htm<br/>http://f-picture.net/lfp/s019.radikal.ru/i641/1204/29/672eb11bff1d.jpg/htm<br/>http://f-picture.net/lfp/s019.radikal.ru/i611/1204/e8/1755673af99e.jpg/htm<br/>http://f-picture.net/lfp/s017.radikal.ru/i433/1204/75/a7c84c68a7c3.jpg/htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Средневековый рыцарский роман. Версия неклассическая, издание ограниченное.

Наверное, было бы символично, если бы небо этим днем затянули тяжелые тучи – под стать мрачным мыслям одолевавшим Ланселота. Однако справедливости не было и здесь: на безоблачном небе ярко светило солнце, свежий ветер пускал легкую рябь по золотистым полям пшеницы, а жаворонки заливались раздражающе жизнерадостными трелями, окончательно ввергая одинокого путника в уныние. 

Он не хотел покидать Камелот, видят боги, не хотел. Особенно теперь, когда мечты его начали сбываться. Ведь он все-таки стал рыцарем, заслужил признание лучших воинов королевства, нашел прекрасных друзей и встретил удивительную девушку. Но... 

Нельзя добиться чести обманом, невозможно, и рано или поздно ложь о его якобы благородном происхождении выплыла бы наружу. Ланселот отлично понимал это, точно так же как и то, что необходимость хранить подобный секрет от соратников, от принца и короля давила бы на него с каждым днем все сильнее, вынуждая признаться, рассказать правду, пусть и самоубийственную.

В конце концов, закончилось все не так плохо, как могло бы, разве нет? – спросил он сам себя и поморщился от того, как хрипло и неуверенно прозвучал его голос. 

Закончиться-то закончилось, спору нет, но что делать теперь, Ланселот понятия не имел. Он улыбался, прощаясь с Мерлином и Гвиневрой, он гордо держал голову, покидая замок, но за городскими стенами на его плечи словно обрушилась тяжесть непомерно огромных доспехов, лишая сил и цели. И вот теперь он не знал, куда идет и зачем, и даже – как долго. Потому что, остановившись и оглянувшись по сторонам, Ланс с удивлением обнаружил, что проселочная дорога незаметно превратилась в дорогу лесную, а солнце понемногу начало розоветь, наливаясь предзакатным теплом и готовясь упасть за горизонт, подобно спелому яблоку.

Это было красиво, вот только любоваться видами у него сейчас не было никакого желания, да и перспектива заночевать в лесу под открытым небом восторга не вызывала. Не то, чтобы ему не доводилось делать этого раньше десятки, если не сотни раз. Но сегодня? Сразу после изгнания из Камелота? 

Ланс представил себя одиноко смотрящим на звезды, и усмехнулся, не давая подступить слезам. Нет уж, он не проиграл! Просто вынужден был отступить на время, и это время вовсе не обязано быть плохим!

Ланселот тряхнул головой, прогоняя уныние и дурные мысли, и постарался взять себя в руки. Он бездумно шагал вперед большую часть дня, а это значило, что он, во-первых, устал и проголодался, а во-вторых, оказался на достаточном расстоянии от Камелота, чтобы здесь нашлась таверна, в которой еще не слышали бы о его позоре.

Он снова двинулся в путь, на этот раз все же посматривая по сторонам. Несмотря на то, что за день он едва ли проделал больше десяти миль, местность казалась совершенно незнакомой. Похоже, он и в самом деле прежде не забирался в эту часть страны. До сих пор Камелот был самой северной точкой его странствий, а сейчас Ланселот продвигался в направлении Гвинеда – сам не зная, почему. Впрочем, до границы было еще далеко, и он волен был сменить эту дорогу на любую другую – но только завтра, когда ноги его отдохнут, а в голове немного прояснится.

К счастью, он не ошибся в своих расчетах. Не прошло, наверное, и получаса, как окружающий лесок поредел, а затем и вовсе сошел на нет. Лесная дорога вывела Ланса к тракту, идущему с запада на восток, и перекресток этот украшала – любой путник, даже не столь уставший, согласился бы с этим – таверна, над входом в которую была прибита доска с довольно грубым изображением кабаньей головы. Была ли эта вывеска памятью об удачной охоте владельца заведения, или тонким намеком на то, что здесь можно набраться до поросячьего визга, Ланселота не интересовало. Куда больше его волновало наличие у «Кабаньей головы» второго этажа, а значит, и возможности снять комнату. 

Выдохнув с облегчением, Ланс толкнул тяжелую дверь и переступил порог плохо освещенного зала. В ноздри ударил запах подкисшего эля и свечного чада, а в голову... В голову прилетела пивная кружка. Почти прилетела, строго говоря, потому что воин рефлекторно отшвырнул ее в сторону, пробормотав при этом:

\- Да ты что, издеваешься? 

Обращался он при этом к явно невзлюбившей его судьбе, однако оказавшийся поблизости громила (похоже, для кабана на вывеске позировал именно он) воспринял это на свой счет, рявкнув:

\- Не нарывайся лучше, придурок, не то и тебя уделаем!

Лишь после этих слов – а также после того, как глаза привыкли к полумраку, Ланс заметил ярдах в пяти от себя парня, яростно отбивавшегося от двух угрюмого вида типов, к которым через мгновение присоединился и его громила. 

Парень, на которого они насели, дрался очень неплохо – это Ланселот мог оценить. Но, точно также он мог оценить явно превосходящие силы противника, и полное невмешательство остальных посетителей таверны, наблюдавших за дракой кто с полным равнодушием, кто – с легким интересом, но все совершенно точно без сочувствия. Этого Ланс вынести уже не мог. Вся та горечь и обида на заполнившую мир несправедливость, которые он копил в себе последнее время, взяли, наконец, верх над его самообладанием. Резко мотнув головой – так, что в шее что-то хрустнуло, он подхватил с ближайшего к нему стола тяжелую глиняную плошку с воском, некогда бывшим свечой, и, стремительно преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, обрушил свое «оружие» на заплывший жиром загривок громилы. 

Зажатый в углу боец оценил его маневр, улыбнувшись так широко и жизнерадостно, будто встретил на деревенской ярмарке хорошенькую девушку:

\- Отличный удар, друг! – прокричал он, и, изогнувшись каким-то немыслимым образом, резко ударил согнутым коленом в промежность одного из своих противников. Тот взвыл от боли, его соратники от ярости, а тот, на кого они наседали, ловко нырнул в образовавшуюся среди нападающих брешь, вставая плечом к плечу с Ланселотом.  
– Спасибо!  
\- Не за что, - пробормотал порядком ошарашенный Ланс. 

Он должен был сейчас спокойно сидеть за одним из грубо сколоченных столов, попивая пусть не лучшее в мире, но прохладное пиво, дожидаясь своей порции пастушьего пирога и предвкушая возможность растянуться на довольно жесткой, но все же кровати. Какого лешего он вдруг ввязался в эту драку, и какого лешего он чувствует, как его охватывает не то, чтобы забытый, но практически незнакомый ему азарт простой, совершенно не рыцарской, потасовки? 

– В чем вообще дело-то?  
\- Да так, ерунда! – все так же ослепительно улыбнулся его внезапный соратник. – Я Гавейн, кстати. Неприветливые тут люди, правда?  
\- Ланселот, - выдавил Ланс, испытывая странное желание ущипнуть себя. 

В душу его закрадывалось странное подозрение, что чрезвычайно жизнерадостный Гавейн не был такой уж безвинной жертвой людской неприветливости, а сам он только что распрощался с шансом на спокойный отдых. 

– Все-таки, что случило...

Договорить он не успел. Хозяин – грузный тип с торчащей вперед пегой бородой, облокотившись на широкий, отполированный долгими годами прикосновений прилавок, проорал, перекрывая заполняющий зал гул и грохот:

\- Мне насрать, кто из вас, придурков, кому должен – просто заплатите за выпивку, пока я из вас мозги не вышиб!

Весьма внушительного вида сучковатая дубинка тяжело ударилась о стойку, приковывая к себе внимание всего зала. Какое-то мгновение вокруг царила полная тишина, но буквально сразу она взорвалась возбужденным гомоном и всевозможными восклицаниями, как гневными, так и поощряющими. 

Оглушительно взревев, вперед метнулись их звероподобные противники. Сквозь все эти шум и суматоху Ланс едва сумел расслышать радостный вопль Гавейна:

\- Назад! 

Задуматься над услышанным он попросту не успел, шустрые и на удивление сильные пальцы ухватили его за плечо и потянули назад, к выходу. По пути Гавейн весьма ловко перевернул пару лавок и один стол, преграждая дорогу их преследователям, а когда они с Ланселотом оба оказались за дверью он, грозно рыкнув, толкнул плечом один из столбов, подпиравших навес над входом. Столб, жалобно хрустнув, зашатался, а затем обрушился, уткнувшись ровно в центр входной двери. Гавейн, негромко выругавшись, потер плечо, но тут же улыбнулся, по-прежнему лучезарно:

\- Бежим?

Ланселот должен был отказаться, совершенно точно должен был. На худой конец, он действительно мог бы уйти прочь, поскольку рассчитывать на добрый прием в «Кабаньей голове» уже не приходилось. Но какого лешего он кивнул, принимая предложение Гавейна, почему молча принял у него поводья одного, а затем и второго коня, которых этот шальной тип поспешно отвязал от кормушки, и почему он все-таки вскочил в седло?

Ланселот чувствовал себя совершенно безумным, но отчего-то странно счастливым, мчась вслед за Гавейном через лес, уворачиваясь от хлещущих по лицу ветвей. Он ни о чем не спрашивал – это было бесполезно, а просто следовал за выкрикивающим какую-то торжествующую ерунду драчуном. Сперва они неслись через лес, примерно там же, где он шел до этого, затем вывернули к небольшой речушке и помчались прямо по воде вдоль течения, а затем, некоторое время спустя, вновь вернулись на берег – уже противоположный. 

Гавейн буквально рухнул на траву, хохоча в голос и от души потягиваясь. Ланселот, аккуратно опустившись на землю, стреножил своего – ну, теперь уже своего коня, и подошел к этому ненормальному.

\- Может быть, - голос его неприятно прерывался, но все же звучал достаточно уверенно, поскольку Ланс старательно воспроизводил интонации принца Артура, - может, теперь ты расскажешь мне, в чем вообще было дело?

Гавейн перевернулся на живот и уставился на него снизу вверх, не переставая улыбаться:

\- Да ерунда, приятель. Я думал, эти придурки угостят меня пинтой эля, а они с чего-то решили, что это я должен заплатить за них. Бред, правда?  
\- Бред, - довольно мрачно согласился Ланс. – Бред, что я из-за такой ерунды ввязался в драку!  
\- Да ладно, - Гавейн вновь перевернулся на спину, закидывая руки за голову и принимая совершенно беззаботную позу, - весело же было!  
\- Тебе! – возмутившись, Ланселот резко опустился на одно колено, намереваясь придушить придурка. – Тебе было весело, глупец! Я думал, тебе помощь нужна, а ты пытался сэкономить на выпивке!  
\- Ты бы тоже попытался, - Гавейн, ничуть не испугавшись практически сомкнувшихся на его горле пальцев, посмотрел прямо в лицо Лансу, - если бы пробыл там хоть четверть часа. Безбожно задирают цены, и было бы за что!

Ланселот, ослабив хватку, беспомощно опустился на траву рядом с человеком, превосходившим своей беспечностью и жизнерадостностью даже Мерлина. 

\- Лошади-то хоть твои? – устало поинтересовался он. Гавейн хмыкнул:  
\- Вот еще!  
\- Теперь я еще и вор, - простонал Ланс в отчаянии, закрывая глаза. 

Последние силы покинули его, оставив лишь желание лечь и умереть. Первая часть уже была исполнена, а вот второй внезапно помешал Гавейн, который, радостно вскинувшись, оседлал вдруг его бедра, заставляя несчастного бывшего рыцаря распахнуть глаза:

\- А еще кто? Ты же воин, правда? Это сразу видно! Искатель приключений, такой же, как я! Мужик, это судьба, я знал, что мне повезет! Мы созданы друг для друга!  
\- Нет! – дернулся Ланселот, но Гавейн его уже не слышал. Вскочив на ноги, он метнулся к лошадям, которых он – ох, ладно, они! – украли, и через мгновение вернулся с приятно побулькивающим бурдюком.  
\- Это нужно отметить!

Ланселот вздохнул так, что спугнул пристроившегося на соседнем кусте воробья, а потом, подумав, что терять ему теперь все равно нечего (к тому же пить хотелось уже совсем безбожно), протянул руку.

\- Давай уже, - печально проговорил он, - Что у тебя там?  
\- Не у тебя, а у нас, - наставительно проговорил Гавейн, плюхаясь рядом, на траву, и зубами выдергивая пробку. – Кажется эль. Эй!..

Ланселот, не обращая внимания на возмущение спутника, сделал несколько больших глотков и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

\- Подкис немного, - сообщил он, возвращая Гавейну посудину.  
\- Ну и ладно, - легко согласился тот и принялся пить. Ланселот как завороженный глядел, как ходит на его шее кадык, и неожиданно почувствовал, что настроение у него резко поднялось.  
\- Смотри не захлебнись, - улыбаясь, посоветовал он спутнику, а тот только подмигнул ему поверх бурдюка.

Ланселот, все еще улыбаясь, вздохнул, откинулся назад, опираясь спиной на ствол дерева и вытягивая ноги, и прикрыл глаза. Только сейчас он почувствовал, как сильно все-таки устал – долгая дорога из Камелота, драка, скачка – все это вымотало его и единственное, чего он сейчас желал – это поспать. Однако неожиданный спутник не собирался просто так оставлять его в покое.

\- Так кто ты такой? – спросил он, оторвавшись, наконец, от бурдюка и немного отдышавшись.  
\- Какая разница, - буркнул Ланселот, не открывая глаз. – Просто путник.  
\- Просто путник, - недоверчиво протянул Гавейн. – Просто путник зашел бы в таверну, уселся за стол и наблюдал, как эти громилы делают из меня отбивную. То есть, пытаются сделать, - поправился он. – Нет, ты у нас не обычный прохожий. Так кто же ты?

Поняв, что парень все равно не отстанет, Ланселот опять вздохнул и неохотно ответил:

\- Меня зовут Ланселот. Я иду из Камелота. Достаточно?  
\- Рыцарь из Камелота! – с восторгом воскликнул Гавейн. – Вот, я же говорил, что ты не простой человек. Ну, рассказывай.  
\- О чем? – Ланселот твердо решил не открывать глаза.  
\- Как это о чем? – возмутился Гавейн. - О Камелоте, о короле Утере, о битвах! Ты много чудовищ уложил? А в боях приходилось участвовать? Я вот с детства мечтаю быть рыцарем, - в его голосе появились мечтательные нотки.  
\- Ну и как, успешно? – вяло поинтересовался Ланс.  
\- Да пока нет, - весело откликнулся Гавейн и снова забулькал бурдюком. – Но это дело наживное, правда, ведь? Вот совершу пару-тройку подвигов, чтобы было с чем явиться ко двору Утера, и отправлюсь в Камелот.  
\- А почему именно туда?  
\- Ну как же, это самое благородное и сильное королевство, - удивился парень. – Не к Цендреду же идти.  
\- Ну да, действительно, - пробормотал Ланс. – А ты знаешь, что в Камелоте то и дело казнят людей?  
\- Магов, - поправил его Гавейн. – Что ж, у всякого свои недостатки.

Ланселот только хмыкнул.

\- Да ладно, что ты, расскажи хоть что-нибудь, - ткнул его в бок приставучий собеседник.  
\- Ну что ты хочешь узнать? – устало вздохнул Ланселот и пошевелился, пытаясь плотнее завернуться в плащ. – В Камелоте рыцарем может стать только благородный.  
\- А кто сказал, что я – не такой? – рассмеялся Гавейн.  
\- Ну и молодец.

Ланселот вздохнул, чувствуя, как настроение снова начинает портиться, и постарался отогнать печальные мысли.

\- Так, я смотрю, у тебя там приключилась какая-то не слишком приятная история, - проницательно заметил его спутник и всунул в руки Лансу бурдюк. – Пей. Можешь ничего не рассказывать. Цыпочка? 

Глотнувший как раз в этот момент эля Ланселот поперхнулся и закашлялся, отчаянно тряся головой. Гавейн, энергично хлопая его по спине, принял это за согласие.

\- Ну, тогда не береди себе душу, - доверительно проговорил он. – Цыпочки они такие – простит. Вот убьешь для нее какое-нибудь чудовище, и простит.

Ланселот представил себе цыпочку-Утера и от нарисованного воображением образа даже перестал кашлять.

\- Ну что, нормально? – заглядывая ему в лицо, спросил Гавейн, дождался утвердительного кивка и вскочил на ноги. – Ладно, тогда давай-ка посмотрим, что у нас тут есть пожевать. 

Желудок Ланселота это предложение поддержал. Отдых явно откладывался, поэтому, вздохнув, рыцарь поднялся на ноги, и отправился собирать дрова. Возвратившись с полной охапкой хвороста, он был вынужден признать, что его спутник, оказывается, не такой уж и безалаберный, как ему показалось вначале. На полянке, на которой они отдыхали после своей бешеной скачки, был устроен настоящий походный лагерь – расстелены подстилки, явно найденные в седельных сумах, подготовлено место для костра, а сам Гавейн чистил еще вырывающуюся, трепещущую рыбу. Услышав шорох, он вскинул глаза и просиял улыбкой:

\- Отлично, вот и дрова пришли. Разводи огонь, друг, есть очень хочется.

Ланселот устало свалил хворост на землю. 

\- Ты поймал рыбу голыми руками? – спросил он.  
\- Зачем? – весело удивился Гавейн и кивнул в сторону наспех выструганной остроги. Ланселот только покачал головой. Он по опыту знал, как трудно с таким орудием поймать что-нибудь. Гавейн поймал его взгляд.  
\- Да, я везучий, сам знаю. А теперь давай-ка уже разведем огонь.

К счастью, Лансу удалось набрать достаточно сухие ветки, поэтому пламя занялось быстро, и вскоре оба путника уже грелись у огня и глотали слюни, ожидая, пока поджарится нанизанная на прутья рыба. Компанию им составляли неровно разломанная головка подсохшего сыра и еще один бурдюк эля. Он тоже оказался несвежим, но обоих это совершенно не волновало.

В свою очередь прикладываясь к посудине, Ланселот вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за последнее время чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Здесь, на этой поляне, ему не нужно было притворяться тем, кем он на самом деле не являлся, не было необходимости обманывать, не нужно было мучиться из-за Гвиневры и того, что пусть и не по своей воле, но он предает своими чувствами Артура. Здесь, в лесу, все в его душе начало приходить в согласие.

Стало уже совсем темно, когда они, наконец, поели и, подбросив дров в огонь, улеглись на свои подстилки. Ланселот откинулся на спину, заложил руки за голову, и уставился в черное небо, на котором, сквозь просветы в густых кронах деревьев, мигали звезды. Все было почти так, как он представлял себе пару часов назад, за исключением внезапно улучшившегося самочувствия (что не могло не радовать), а также непрекращающейся болтовни Гавейна (что начинало немного раздражать). Впрочем, наевшийся Ланселот не особенно вслушивался в то, что тот говорит. За время своего пребывания в Камелоте он привык к пустой болтовне. Правда, там этим занимались, в основном, придворные дамы. Повернувшись на бок и придвинувшись ближе к костру, Ланс принялся пристально разглядывать своего спутника. 

«Он бы точно имел успех в Камелоте», - решил он про себя.

И действительно, Гавейн был общителен, приветлив (даже чересчур) и красив, чертовски красив. Если это признавал он, мужчина, то дамы – знатные и не очень, должны были прийти в восторг от летящих темных локонов, сверкающих глаз и моментально покоряющей улыбки. 

Поняв, что мысли его неожиданно приняли странное направление, Ланселот тряхнул головой и снова улегся на спину. Глаза его начинали слипаться и, в конце концов, он уснул под голос спутника, как под колыбельную.

Утро залезло прохладными лапами под тонкое одеяло и потрогало Ланселота за бок. Рыцарю совершенно не хотелось просыпаться, поэтому он только недовольно что-то проворчал, и попытался сильнее завернуться в теплый кокон. Однако утро настаивало – посвистом птиц в кустах, первыми тонкими солнечными лучами, пробивающимися через кроны деревьев, плеском воды в текущей рядом речушке, и Лансу пришлось смириться. Он открыл глаза и потер заспанное лицо ладонями. Дрема отступать не спешила, и он с завистью взглянул на спокойно сопящего по другую сторону потухшего костра, Гавейна. 

\- И чего это я подскочил в такую рань, - пробормотал Ланс и потянулся. 

Можно было бы, конечно, попробовать снова уснуть, но он по опыту знал, что не получится, поэтому встал, аккуратно сложил одеяло и отправился умываться выше по течению. 

Вода была такая холодная, что остатки сна слетели с него мгновенно, а тело покрылось мурашками, однако подумав, он все-таки решил искупаться, стянул рубаху и штаны, и, не колеблясь, чтобы не передумать, прыгнул в речку. Холод ожег тело словно плетью, но Ланс продолжал сильно грести, плывя против течения, и вскоре согрелся. 

Наплававшись, он выбрался на берег, провел руками по телу, сгоняя лишнюю воду, и выпрямился, ожидая, пока легкий теплый ветерок немного высушит кожу. Пора было подумать о будущем – попытать ли счастья на службе у какого-нибудь, менее озабоченного дворянским происхождением своих воинов короля или, быть может, отправиться на континент, чтобы там найти свою судьбу. 

Ланселот вздохнул, не отрывая взгляда от быстро текущей воды. До сей поры у него была одна цель – стать рыцарем Камелота, он делал все, чтобы добиться этого, не раздумывая о других вариантах, и поэтому теперь чувствовал себя ужасно неуверенно. Однако выбор нужно было делать уже сегодня, хотя бы для того, чтобы знать, в какую сторону направиться.

Время отсчитывало мгновение за мгновением, а в голову Лансу так и не пришло ни единого варианта. Зато он почувствовал, что замерз и, постукивая зубами, принялся одеваться. Надо было возвращаться к лагерю. Не то чтобы он не доверял Гавейну… Хотя, к чему лукавить, конечно не доверял. Он знал этого парня совсем недолго, но за это время тот уже успел втянуть его в неприглядную историю. Не хотелось бы лишиться и остатка вещей, если тому вдруг придет в голову смыться, пока он тут прохлаждается и раздумывает о своей горькой судьбе.

Однако, когда Ланселот, торопясь, вернулся к стоянке, он обнаружил, что все на месте – и его вещи, и кони, и Гавейн. Тот, очевидно, проснулся совсем недавно, потому что все еще сидел, поджав ноги и накинув на плечи одеяло, на подстилке, и лениво шевелил в только что разведенном костре палкой. 

\- Где ты был? – зевнув, осведомился он.  
\- Умывался, - буркнул в ответ Ланс и плюхнулся на свое место.  
\- Ааа, ясно, а я-то думал, ты ушел.  
\- И оставил коня? Не дождешься.  
\- Вот, я знал, что не ошибся в тебе, - расхохотался Гавейн и вскочил на ноги, выгибаясь как кот, потягиваясь. – У нас еще осталось что пожевать?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он полез в сумку и достал оттуда кусок сыра, который они вчера не сумели осилить.

\- Негусто, - проговорил он, взвешивая его на ладони. – Ну, ничего, - Гавейн разломил сыр на две части и кинул одну Ланселоту, - сейчас перекусим и поедем.  
\- Куда? – поймав кусок, спросил Ланселот.  
\- Как это куда? – удивился Гавейн. - Ты вообще слушал вчера, что я тебе говорил? В Гвинед, конечно.  
\- И что там?  
\- Турнир. Король Олард устраивает турнир для своей дочери Хигерды.  
\- Собирается выдать ее замуж за победителя?  
\- Не знаю, - задумался Гавейн, - вроде так просто - развлекает. Насколько я знаю, у девушки уже есть жених, так что можно преспокойно участвовать.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивился Ланселот, отрываясь от сыра.  
\- А смысл сражаться на турнире, в котором приз - рука неизвестной девчонки? – пожал плечами его собеседник. – Вот если там полновесная тысяча золотых, тогда да. А девчонок на эту тысячу можно купить множество и каждая будет тебя обнимать куда горячее.  
\- Мне кажется, ты не прав, - покачал головой Ланселот. Он представил себе, как бился бы за руку Гвиневры и мотнул головой, не давая печальным мыслям заполнить сознание.  
\- Может, - легко согласился Гавейн и уселся на подстилку. – В любом случае, приз у Оларда – золото, и я собираюсь пойти и забрать его. Пойдешь со мной?

Ланселот застыл.

\- Ты зовешь меня с собой? – удивленно спросил он. – Ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь.  
\- Да ладно, - махнул рукой Гавейн. – Ты помог мне в таверне, сразу видно, что ты честный парень и хороший воин, а я, уж поверь, очень редко ошибаюсь в людях. Так что скажешь?

Ланс задумался. С одной стороны, чтобы там не говорил Гавейн, он-то его как раз не знает - и, как знать, не преступник ли он, разыскиваемый властями (учитывая то, с какой легкостью он украл лошадей, так вполне могло быть). С другой, идти ему особо некуда, возвращаться домой он не собирается, а других вариантов ему в голову так и не пришло. К тому же, турнир – хорошая возможность попрактиковаться, да и, при удаче, заработать. Поэтому, помявшись, он кивнул, соглашаясь. Гавейн просиял и снова вскочил на ноги.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - воскликнул он. – Терпеть не могу путешествовать в одиночку.  
\- И часто у тебя находятся спутники? – поинтересовался Ланс. Гавейн задумался.  
\- Ты знаешь, нет, - медленно ответил он, но тут же тряхнул головой и заулыбался. – Но это ерунда. Я уверен, что с тобой мы будем вместе долго. А теперь скажи-ка, где тут можно искупаться?

Ланселот кивнул в направлении берега, и Гавейн, одарив его напоследок веселой ухмылкой, отправился в указанную сторону. Спустя несколько мгновений оттуда раздался громкий «плюх» и не менее громкий вопль. Ланселот покачал головой и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Да, их путешествие точно будет нескучным. 

С Гавейном действительно оказалось сложно соскучиться, однако еще сложнее было удержаться от попытки заткнуть ему рот – сперва словом, потом пищей, а затем попросту ударом кулака. Впрочем, на одно чужое слово Гавейн с легкостью выдавал дюжину своих, любую пищу или что-то, на нее похожее, сметал буквально на лету, а бить его Ланселот все-таки не хотел. Наверное, он мог бы найти себе другого попутчика – или в принципе обойтись без такового, однако этот бесшабашный болтливый парень отчего-то заставлял неудавшегося рыцаря чувствовать себя более живым. И вообще, бить малознакомых людей – это не очень-то вежливо, - решил про себя Ланселот. 

\- Красиво, - восхищенно произнес Гавейн, останавливая своего коня на гребне высокого холма, куда они поднялись ближе к полудню. Тот склон, который они оставили позади, был неровным и каменистым. Спуск же, им предстоящий, плавно переходил в яркий, радующий глаз цветущий луг. Зрелище и в самом деле было захватывающим.

Ланселот не мог не согласиться со спутником. Он оглянулся, чтобы оценить пройденный путь, и вдруг замер. Подъехав ближе к Гавейну, он похлопал того по плечу:

\- Смотри-ка, кажется, у нас гости.

На опушке недавно покинутого ими леса показалась пара всадников – и, в отличие от Ланселота с Гавейном, никуда особо не торопившихся, эти гнали коней во весь опор. Гавейн, присмотревшись повнимательнее, присвистнул:

\- Да это ж наши вчерашние друзья! Где они третьего-то потеряли? Хм-м... знаешь, - он подобрал поводья, - что-то мне кажется, они нас не пивом угостить хотят.  
\- Да уж я думаю, - ворчливо согласился Ланс. - Вперед?

Гавейн не сомневался ни мгновения:

\- Нет уж! Я по два раза от одних и тех же людей не бегаю! Назад! – и он, развернув коня, направил его вниз, навстречу разгневанным преследователям. Меч он, правда, из ножен вынимать не стал, зато покрепче перехватил длинную сучковатую палку, которой до этого сшибал яркие головки одуванчиков. Коротко вздохнув, Ланселот последовал за ним.

Первый удар Гавейна пришелся в правое плечо здоровенного, раскрасневшегося от скачки и ярости детины. Чем бы безбашенный спутник Ланса ни руководствовался в своем решении принять бой здесь и сейчас, расчет его оказался верным. Удар, нанесенный сверху вниз, навстречу движению, оказался достаточно силен для того, чтобы разбойник выронил свой клинок. Гавейн же, не сбавляя скорости и даже не оборачиваясь, коротко ткнул его своей обломившейся дубинкой в спину.

Его противник, потеряв равновесие, неловко свесился набок, а затем, не удержавшись в седле, и вовсе свалился с коня, покатившись вниз по неровному каменистому склону. Все произошло настолько стремительно, что Ланселот и второй разбойник, одновременно придержав коней, в легком замешательстве уставились друг на друга. Однако когда Гавейн спешился, и, подобрав лежащее на земле оружие, припустил следом за свой жертвой, они дружно вынули из ножен мечи.

Определенно, это уже не было дракой в таверне, и, даже проявив чудеса ловкости, просто так удрать отсюда никому бы не удалось. Кроме того, - уворачиваясь от тяжелого, но нанесенного второпях и оттого неточного, удара, подумал Ланс, - бежать снова было бы действительно позором. 

Он замахнулся на своего противника, в последний момент повернув руку так, что клинок ударил плашмя, не вспарывая живот, но вышибая из буяна дух. Он сам не знал, почему так поступил, но краем глаза видел, как Гавейн, весьма эффектно размахивая двумя мечами одновременно, загоняет растерявшего весь боевой дух бандита на узкую полоску травы, зажатую меж нагромождениями вывороченных из земли валунов. Убивать противника Гавейн явно не торопился, и Ланселот, не зная, что тот задумал, решил последовать его примеру.

Еще один удар пришелся по запястью нападавшего, вынужденного отпустить поводья, а третий сочным шлепком припечатал круп его коня. Ошалевшее от подобной несправедливости животное взвилось на дыбы, почти так же эффектно, как любимый жеребец Артура, вот только принц при этом умел удержаться в седле, а растерявшийся от такого поворота событий разбойник с выбитым запястьем – нет. 

Это больше походило на избиение младенцев, нежели на честный бой, и уж точно отличалось от вчерашнего неудавшегося побоища. Как и большинство самоуверенных наглецов, встретивших вдруг решительный отпор, лишенные поддержки разогретой выпивкой толпы бандиты превратились вдруг в растерянных, беспомощно озирающихся людей. Запертые меж двух стен огромных, покрытых местами мхом и лишайниками камней, они продолжали пятиться от весьма решительно выглядящих воинов, направлявших на них их же собственное оружие.

\- Я привык, конечно, что девушки бегают за мной, - Гавейн небрежно тряхнул волосами, - но вы, парни, на красоток не похожи. Зачем вы ехали за нами?  
\- Вы украли наших лошадей! – решился подать голос один из бывших преследователей.  
\- Таких же ваших, как эти? – немедленно парировал Гавейн, кивая в сторону оставшихся без всадников коней.  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся было второй дебошир, неловко держа на весу вывихнутую кисть, но напарник довольно ощутимо, судя по всему, ткнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – угрюмо спросил он у Гавейна, очевидно, признавая его за главного. 

Ланселота это не особенно удивило – будучи в ударе, Гавейн, без сомнения, мог повести за собой целое войско, в то время как сам Ланс предпочитал оставаться в тени, помогая и поддерживая, а не размахивая знаменем. 

\- Небольшая взаимовыгодная сделка, - радостно заявил в ответ Гавейн. – Вы отдаете мне вон тех коней, - он указал на лошадей, которых они с Лансом накануне увели от таверны, - а я возвращаю вам этих.

Вторично лишенные средства передвижения разбойники от подобной наглости потеряли дар речи – они, но не Гавейн.

\- По-моему, честная сделка! Вы при лошадях, мы тоже, и расстанемся друзьями!

Ланселот не смог удержаться от усмешки. Жизнерадостная самоуверенность Гавейна восхищала – при условии, что она не была направлена на тебя. Вот их противников она в восторг не привела, однако выбора у них все равно не было.

\- Понимаю, почему тебе пришлось научиться хорошо драться, - насмешливо проговорил Ланс, когда они, вновь вскочив на коней, поднялись на вершину холма. – С такими шуточками тебя должны были часто бить.  
\- Какие шуточки? Да я был серьезен, как никогда! – громогласно возмутился Гавейн, но, не выдержав серьезной мины, расхохотался. – Впрочем, отбиваться мне приходится часто, в этом ты прав. Но ты ведь тоже учился защищать себя?  
\- Я учился защищать других, - коротко ответил Ланселот. 

Приподнятое настроение оставило его, но Гавейн, похоже, этого не заметил. С явным удовольствием он принялся пересказывать напарнику истории о переделках, в которых ему довелось побывать, так что Лансу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как молча слушать оратора-самоучку. Впрочем, едкие, а порой и самоуничижительные шуточки Гавейна и то, как он пытался в лицах изобразить драку, в которой участвовало полторы дюжины человек, очень скоро заставили его смеяться в голос. Через несколько минут смех сменился икотой, и Гавейн, подъехав поближе, сочувственно похлопал его по спине:

\- Да ты не переживай так, - он выразительно покачал головой, - я же выжил!

Ланселот поперхнулся.

\- Да уж, я заметил, - пробормотал он. – Нет, я думаю, это от голода. 

Гавейн моментально закатил глаза:

\- Точно! Ты тоже это чувствуешь? У меня уже ноги подкашиваются...  
\- Ты сидишь, - напомнил Ланс с неожиданным для себя ехидством. Гавейна это ничуть не смутило:  
\- Неважно, я весь... подкашиваюсь. Слабею на глазах. У меня язык начинает заплетаться... скоро я умолкну навсегда! – он трагически всхлипнул и выразительно замолчал.  
\- Ну, ради такого случая я потерплю, - успел вставить короткое замечание Ланселот. Гавейн моментально ожил:  
\- Не дам погибнуть нам во цвете лет! Друг, у нас все впереди, скоро мы выиграем турнир, разбогатеем, найдем себе красивых девушек... много красивых девушек и пропьем оставшиеся деньги!  
\- Я бы предпочел ограничиться первыми двумя пунктами, - рискнул заметить Ланс, но Гавейн уже его не слушал. Привстав на стременах, он пристально осматривал окрестности.  
\- Вон там, - указал он вдаль, - какая-то небольшая ферма. Уверен, мы сможем найти там неплохой обед. И ужин. И завтрак, конечно!

Ланселот, сколько ни вглядывался в указанном направлении, не мог увидеть ни малейших признаков жилья, однако он даже не попытался усомниться в чутье Гавейна и без возражений последовал за ним.

В гористой местности расстояния часто оказываются обманчивыми. До цели, которая находилось, кажется, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, могут пролегать не один и не два утомительных подъема и спуска. К тому времени, как путники достигли, наконец, берега довольно широкого ручья, солнце уже перевалило за полдень, а Ланселот начал испытывать уже неподдельный голод. О самочувствии Гавейна он мог лишь догадываться, однако взгляды, которые тот бросал на попутчика и его коня, казались Лансу хищными. 

Гавейна вопросы пропитания действительно беспокоили, хотя и не совсем такие, как предполагал Ланс:

\- Кто может жить в такой глуши? – бормотал он вполголоса, когда они, спешившись и привязав коней к невысокой, но крепкой иве, перебирались по цепочке камней на другой берег. – Хватит ли у них еды для нас?  
\- В самом деле, - довольно скептично заметил Ланс, разглядывая небольшой, крытый соломой домик с расшатанной дверью. С одной стороны к нему крепился заметно прохудившийся навес, под которым были кучей свалены хворост и потемневшие от воды куски топляка, а с другой раскинулся небольшой огород. Однако ни одной живой души поблизости не было.  
\- Где же хозяева? 

Гавейн постучал в дверь – вернее, попытался это сделать, поскольку от его прикосновения она едва не слетела с петель, а затем заглянул в дом. Там было темно и тихо, но, несмотря на бедную, почти нищенскую, обстановку, очень чисто, а над тлеющими в очаге угольями все еще побулькивал закопченный котелок с жидкой – две рыбешки, да пучок кореньев – ухой. Против ожиданий, Гавейн не набросился на еду, и вовсе не потому, что посчитал ее слишком скудной. Смущенно покосившись на Ланселота, он пробормотал:

\- Ну не могу же я, в самом деле, украсть это. Я уже даже попросить, кажется, не смогу, но все же... где хозяева?

Стоя на пороге, Ланс краем глаза заметил движение в кустах малины, росших возле навеса.

\- Думаю, мы их здорово напугали, - со вздохом сказал он. Отступив на пару шагов от двери, он медленно поднял в воздух обе руки, показывая, что в них нет оружия, а затем произнес громко, но по возможности вежливо:  
\- Я прошу простить нас за вторжение. Мы не разбойники, просто мирные путники. Мы хотели лишь купить у вас немного еды, - все так же медленно он сунул руку в тощий кошелек, привязанный к поясу, и вынул из него пару монет. Серебро тускло сверкнуло в его пальцах. 

В кустах раздался шорох, а через мгновение среди колючих ветвей и темно-зеленых листьев показалась сгорбленная фигурка. В первый момент Ланселоту показалось, что это ребенок, но практически сразу он понял, что это старушка – настолько древняя и иссохшая, что казалась скорее призраком, нежели живым человеком.  
Впрочем, голос у нее оказался неожиданно звучным и – еще более неожиданно – насмешливым:

\- Ох, юноша, да на что мне здесь ваше серебро? У белок орехи покупать? Уж простите, что спряталась, но люди всякие бывают, сами знаете. Но, - подойдя ближе, она пристально всмотрелась в лицо бывшего рыцаря, - у тебя глаза добрые, это хорошо. А вот у тебя, - она, прищурившись, окинула взглядом замершего в дверях Гавейна, - очень уж хитрые. Хотя такому красавцу можно, - она снисходительно махнула рукой. 

Гавейн, Ланселот мог бы поклясться, покраснел и отступил на шаг, пропуская хозяйку в ее дом. 

\- Еду купить, - она покачала головой, проверив, не выкипела ли за время ее отсутствия жалкая похлебка. – Да я и даром вас накормлю, вот только хватит ли вам этого?  
\- Прошу прощения, госпожа, - Ланс склонил голову, - конечно, мы не можем...  
\- Можем! – внезапно возразил Гавейн, заставив и старушку, и Ланселота изумленно на него уставиться. – Еще как можем! Но не просто так. Что вы скажете, сударыня, если мы нарубим вам дров, поправим дверь и наловим рыбы, а взамен попросим вас ее приготовить? О, и еще у меня есть луковица! В седельной сумке, кажется... Идет? – Он улыбнулся так обворожительно, будто перед ним стояла красивейшая из девушек Альбиона, которую он молил о поцелуе. 

Хозяйка дома пару мгновений смотрела на него снизу вверх, приоткрыв от удивления рот, а потом расхохоталась – самозабвенно, согнувшись пополам и уперевшись ладонями в колени. Отсмеявшись, она выпрямилась – с заметным трудом, и утерла выступившие слезы.

\- Ох, красавчик, - махнула она рукой, - тебе хоть раз в жизни кто-нибудь отказывал?  
\- Вы не поверите, если я расскажу! – скорбно возвестил Гавейн. Ланселот молча покачал головой и обратился к старушке:  
\- Где у вас топор, госпожа?  
\- Хелависа, зови меня Хелависа, мальчик, какая я тебе госпожа? А топор там, рядом с дровами.

Ланс выразительно взглянул на сияющего Гавейна, и тот торопливо закатал рукава:

\- Уже иду!

Разрубая на ровные плашки тяжелые – как только старая женщина доволокла их до дома – куски топляка, Ланс то и дело поглядывал в сторону берега. Так же, как и накануне, Гавейн из первой попавшейся в руки палки всего за несколько минут выстругал острогу, и теперь пританцовывал на скользких валунах, образующих брод, выглядывая в прозрачной воде свою добычу. То и дело острога в его руках взлетала в воздух, а затем стремительно опускалась вниз, и почти каждый раз после этого на траве, которой порос пологий бережок, начинала трепыхаться серебристая рыбешка. Движения его были выверенными, отточенными, и Ланселот поймал себя на мысли о том, что хочет увидеть Гавейна в поединке – не кабацкой драке или неравной потасовке, а в настоящем турнирном поединке, с равным соперником. Зрелище, должно быть, будет невероятно красивое. Вышедшая из дома Хелависа остановилась рядом с ним, тоже глядя на удачливого рыбака. 

\- Славный парнишка, - заметила старушка, - только шалопай. Это хорошо, что ты взял его с собой, - она одобрительно похлопала Ланселота по локтю – выше дотянуться ей было сложно.  
\- Это еще кто кого с собой взял, - Ланс растерянно помотал головой. – Он – как тот ручей, если упал в него – сухим не выберешься.

Словно услышав его слова, Гавейн вдруг напрягся и изо всей силы ударил острогой в дно ручья, подняв в воздух целую тучу брызг, а через мгновение, не удержавшись на мокром камне и рухнув в воду, еще одну. Впрочем, он тут же вскочил на ноги, мокрый с ног до головы, но довольный донельзя, и торжествующе продемонстрировал зрителям острогу с нанизанной на него здоровенной, с локоть длиной, рыбиной.

\- Молодец какой! – восхитилась старая Хелависа и, как могла быстро, поспешила к берегу.

Гавейн тем временем стащил с себя мокрую насквозь рубаху, и, выбравшись из воды, принялся складывать в нее, как в мешок, всю пойманную рыбу. Торжественно, с поклоном, вручив впечатляющий улов хозяйке, и, наплевав, по всей видимости, на брод, отправился на противоположный берег – туда, где ожидали их оставленные под ивой лошади.

Ланселот тем временем как раз закончил с дровами и принялся складывать плашки и порубленный на части хворост аккуратными кучками – так, чтобы Хелависе потом было удобно носить их в дом. Она же его старания оценила совершенно неожиданным образом: 

\- Хозяйственный ты парень, - сказала она одобрительно, - и для рыцаря неплохо управляешься с топором.

Ланс опешил.

\- Да что вы, матушка, - он развел руками, надеясь, что гримаса на его лице кажется изумленной, а не страдающей, - какой же я рыцарь? Я всего лишь...  
\- Уж мне-то можешь не врать, - оборвала она его весьма бесцеремонно, и сунула в руки рубашку, полную рыбы. – Я слишком много повидала на своем веку. Вы оба – рыцари, не в прошлом, так в будущем. Благородство – оно не в имени, и даже не в крови, оно здесь, - Хелависа похлопала себя по груди, - и здесь, - сморщенный палец коснулся седого виска. – Давай, тащи это в дом, да не забудь – дверь тоже починить надо, дружок твой пообещал.

Ланс чуть было не ответил – мол, дурное дело – нехитрое, но вовремя прикусил язык. Выложив рыбу у очага, он помахал мокрой рубашкой Гавейну, жонглирующему на ходу парой луковиц:

\- Ну что, рыбак, бери топор! Будем делать из тебя плотника.

Все же, орудовать топором снова пришлось ему, хотя Гавейн, стоит отдать ему должное, помогал изо всех сил. Вместе они сняли дверь с петель и расчистили все щели, а затем Ланс принялся вбивать вырезанные помощником клинья в зазоры полотна, стесывая неровности. Те полдюжины гнутых и довольно ржавых гвоздей, которыми снабдила их Хелависа, Гавейн выпрямил с помощью двух камней – выстукивая при этом ритм одной довольно похабной песенки из тех, что поют в пабах после пятой кружки эля. 

Ланселот при этом краснел, немало забавляя этим Гавейна, и отчаянно надеялся, что хлопочущей у очага хозяйке песня незнакома.

\- Я могу и спеть, - подмигнул Гавейн, передавая гвозди Лансу.  
\- Попробуй только, - бывший рыцарь пригрозил ему топором. – Не при даме же!  
\- При всем моем уважении, - Гавейн снисходительно похлопал его по плечу, - дама здесь ты, дружище. Хелавису такими вещами не смутишь, ты бы слышал, что она про ту рыбину сказала!  
\- Это еще не повод...  
\- Брось, - Гавейн вытер лицо все еще влажной рубашкой, - не такой уж я бесцеремонный чурбан. Так и быть, поберегу твои нежные ушки. Куда ты собираешься воткнуть эти штуки? – предупредил он вопросом возмущение Ланса.  
\- Прибью поперечины, чтобы доски не гуляли, - вздохнул Ланселот. – Давай-ка, тащи сюда эту жердь... Ага, и держи, вот так.

Довольно скоро они вернули дверь на место – гораздо более ловко, чем предполагал Ланс. Даже если Гавейн и не был привычен к подобному труду, работать руками он все-таки умел, так же как и подстраиваться под напарника. Стащив рубашку, чтобы слегка остыть, вытирая ею пот и любуясь вместе с Гавейном на результат их работы, Ланселот чувствовал себя невероятно спокойным, даже счастливым – впервые, наверное, с того момента, как покинул Камелот. Не славы он так жаждал, не признания и не роскоши нового положения – он просто хотел быть полезным, хотел помогать людям, вот только права делать то, что у него лучше всего получалось, он, оказывается, не имел.

Впрочем, погрузиться в мрачные мысли ему не дали – обновленная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показалась Хелависа, обряженная в трогательно чистый, украшенный оборками передник. На дверь она, однако, бросила лишь краткий взгляд, зато с неподдельным удовольствием уставилась на молодых людей.

\- Чтоб мне не быть на полвека моложе, - хмыкнула она. – Клянусь, я бы не устояла!  
\- Уверен, что и я тоже, - Гавейн каким-то образом умудрился скабрезно ухмыльнуться и при этом склониться в галантном придворном поклоне. Хелависа усмехнулась:  
\- Ты точно нигде не пропадешь, сынок. Главное – не теряй своего друга, - и она подмигнула Ланселоту. Должно быть, это в свете клонившегося к закату солнца ему показалось, что в глазах ее плеснулось расплавленное золото – и отчего-то от этого ему снова стало хорошо. – Ну а теперь – идите уже ужинать. Поди, совсем оголодали?  
\- Да! – радостно гаркнул Гавейн, бросая свою рубашку так небрежно, будто у него в запасе была дюжина запасных, и с легкой душой метнулся в дом. Ланселот, напротив, замер на месте, но Хелавису это нисколько не смутило.  
\- Ты ведь не враг мне, - не спросила – заявила она, едва шевеля губами.  
\- Нет, - так же беззвучно ответил он.  
\- Вот и славно, - кивнула женщина. – Иди в дом, пока этот красавец все не сожрал в одиночку.  
\- Он не такой, - невольно запротестовал Ланс, и Хелависа улыбнулась:  
\- Конечно, нет, если ты в это веришь.

Ужин действительно оказался на удивление вкусным и сытным, вполне достойным Камелота. Наваристый рыбный бульон с кореньями, каша из проса – хозяйка, верно, извела на нее последние запасы зерна, жареная на углях рыба и, в качестве главной награды самоотверженно перетрудившемуся Гавейну – кувшин медовухи, заложенный в крохотный погреб явно с десяток лет назад. Во всяком случае, спать Гавейн рухнул в обнимку с этим кувшином – пустым, разумеется. Ланселот же и Хелависа как раз сделали по второму глотку из своих кружек.

\- Ему действительно нужен твой присмотр, - покачала головой старушка, но Ланс лишь мельком покосился на разомлевшего спутника.

\- Вы... владеете магией, госпожа? – выпалил он, пусть и шепотом. Хелависа покачала головой:  
\- Так уж и назови – ведьма, не ошибешься. В моем возрасте каждая женщина становится ведьмой, сынок, уж поверь. Ты думаешь, это так сложно – читать в сердцах людей, на которых ты вдоволь насмотрелась за шесть дюжин лет? Трудно ладить с землей, на которой ты все это время живешь, трудно разбираться в травах? Во всем этом нет ничего невозможного.  
\- Но...  
\- Но те, кто неспособен дойти до этого своим умом, нас боятся, - согласно кивнула она, и отпила еще немного теплого, пряного напитка. – Что уж говорить о тех, у кого подобный дар от рождения – они наводят на слабых духом настоящий ужас. Ты знаком с таким человеком, - Хелависа пристально, но как-то очень ласково заглянула ему в глаза, - с прирожденным магом. Он оставил на тебе свой след – след силы и искренней любви. Он доверился тебе – поэтому доверилась и я.  
\- Я не...  
\- В этом твоя слабость, - оборвала его хозяйка, и от ее негромкого, но звучного голоса Ланса пробрала дрожь. – Ты веришь в себя меньше, чем люди, которые тебя окружают – хорошие люди, позволь заметить.  
\- Но я...  
\- Ты думаешь, что отступая от своей цели, ты ранишь лишь себя. Ты не думаешь, что на твой успех рассчитывали и другие люди, что о тебе думали, мечтали, на тебя рассчитывали. Никогда не забывай о том, что ты – не один в этом мире. 

И, прежде чем Ланселот успел возразить, или задать еще хотя бы один вопрос, она тихонько дунула ему в лицо. Глаза закрылись сами собой.

Просыпаться утром под пение птиц очень приятно. Особенно, если при этом ты лежишь в мягкой постели и наслаждаешься первыми нежными лучами солнца, проникающими в приоткрытое окно. Совсем другое дело, если открывая глаза, ты видишь над собой прозрачное серо-розовое небо и ежишься от утреннего холода, проникшего под сбившееся одеяло. Тут уж не понежишься, тут бы поскорее оживить потухший за ночь костер, чтобы прогнать коварную прохладу.

Ланселот приподнялся на подстилке и, удивленно моргая, огляделся. Лес. Точнее, опушка. А ведь он голову мог дать на отсечение, что вчера лег спать в доме какой-то старухи. Как же ее звали? Такое еще нежное, красивое имя. Хелависа. Да, точно! Но куда она подевалась? Куда вообще все исчезло? Воспоминание о золоте, плещущемся в зрачках женщины, окатило рыцаря горячей волной. Ланселот вскочил на ноги, словно распрямившаяся пружина, но тут же сел обратно – ночной разговор он помнил отчетливо.

\- Если бы она хотела, она бы просто запутала нас в своем лесу, - негромко пробормотал он. – Но почему она перенесла нас сюда? Места совсем незнакомые, подшутила она над нами что ли. Кстати… над нами!

Он закрутил головой и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев торчащую из-под одеяла по соседству черноволосую макушку. Гавейн дрых, как упившийся медовухи, и Ланселот хмыкнул, вспомнив, что так оно, в общем-то, и было. Интересно, оставила ли Хелависа ему в шутку и головную боль? Скоро станет ясно. Ланселот снова поднялся на ноги, потянулся, чувствуя, что выспался просто замечательно и отправился к речушке, шум которой слышался из-за пригорка.

\- Я больше никогда не буду пить, - сообщил ему Гавейн, когда умытый и почти довольный, за исключением подающего голос живота, Ланселот возвратился. – Я только одного не могу понять. Мне казалось, я укладывался спать в доме, на лавку, а проснулся почему-то на земле, в лесу. Всякое в моей жизни бывало, но чтоб допиться до того, что дом померещился...  
\- Вот видишь, все бывает в первый раз, - усмехнулся Ланселот и принялся разводить костер. Гавейн привстал, чтобы что-то обиженно ему высказать, но тут же упал обратно на подстилку, схватившись руками за голову. Ланс только хмыкнул.  
\- Ладно, я согласен, - головная боль была слишком малой помехой для его неугомонного спутника, - бывает, я перебарщиваю с выпивкой, но скажи мне, ради всех богов, как я умудрился достать ее в глухом лесу, в нескольких милях от ближайшей таверны?  
\- Да ты просто волшебник, - рассмеялся Ланселот, подбрасывая в бледный на утреннем солнце огонь дрова и машинально грея ладони.  
\- Я-то нет, а вот наша гостеприимная хозяйка точно да, - проговорил Гавейн, потирая виски.  
\- С чего ты… - начал было Ланселот, но тут же замолчал. Собственно, довольно глупо было задавать такой вопрос, учитывая, где они засыпали и где проснулись.  
\- А ты имеешь что-то против магии? – вместо этого осторожно спросил он.  
\- Неа, - протянул его спутник. – Ну, по крайней мере, пока никто из магов не причинил мне столько вреда, сколько обычные люди. А ты?  
\- Тоже нет, - пожал плечами Ланс.  
\- Тебя поэтому выгнали из Камелота?

Слово отозвалось уже привычной болью, и рыцарь почти не обратил на нее внимания.

\- Нет, не поэтому, - улыбнулся он.  
\- А почему?  
\- А кто сказал, что меня вообще выгоняли? Я сам ушел. Лучше скажи мне, как ты догадался, что Хелависа ведьма.  
\- Главным образом, по топляку. Бревна выглядели совсем свежими, но если бы их волокли от реки, на земле остались бы следы, а их не было. А представить, что такая пожилая женщина может тащить на плечах тяжеленный кусок дерева… - Гавейн пожал плечами. – Были и еще моменты. Например, она очень ловко спряталась от нас, а ведь, не знаю как ты, а я точно не последний следопыт, но у кустов, из которых она вышла, следов не было, хотя земля там влажная.  
\- Это правда, - припомнил Ланселот. – Что же, думаю, теперь это уже неважно. Она исчезла, как и ее дом.  
\- Да, я сначала подумал, что она просто отвела нам глаза, - согласился Гавейн.  
\- А теперь ты так не считаешь?  
\- Нет.

Наверное, вид у Ланселота был удивленный, потому что Гавейн смешливо фыркнул, но все же объяснил.

\- Я все время забываю, что ты не местный. Вчера, от домика Хелависы до Гвинеда нам нужно было ехать еще два полных дня, а теперь куда меньше.  
\- Значит, она нам помогла.  
\- Ага.

Ланселот покачал головой и, поднявшись на ноги, направился к лошадям. Он отлично помнил, что там не оставалось ни капли съестного, но такова уж человеческая натура – проверить, а вдруг что и завалялось! Каково же было его удивление, когда в седельных сумах своего коня он обнаружил большую краюху темного, еще мягкого хлеба, несколько луковиц, хорошую головку сыра и бурдюк. Откупорив его, Ланс сделал хороший глоток и рассмеялся.

\- Эй, ты чего там? – окликнул его Гавейн. – Мы еще вчера все доели, не ищи.  
\- Ошибаешься.

Все еще улыбаясь, Ланселот вернулся к приятелю и протянул ему бурдюк. Гавейн удивленно принял его, поднес к губам, потом понюхал, а потом лес огласился таким воплем, которого не слыхал, наверное, никогда.

\- Да-да, медовуха, - успокаивающе проговорил Ланселот и, не удержавшись, расхохотался.  
\- Я бы… посмотрел… на тебя… - Гавейн никак не мог оторваться от бурдюка. – Если бы… у тебя… так…  
\- …болела голова, - усмехаясь, закончил за него Ланселот. – Пить надо меньше.

Гавейн только что-то возмущенно булькнул, но посудину не выпустил.

\- Эй, не напейся снова.

Ланселот отобрал у него бурдюк, не обращая внимания на умоляющий взгляд, и протянул, вместо этого, кусок хлеба и сыр.

\- На, поешь лучше.  
\- Откуда все это? – набив рот, спросил Гавейн.  
\- Похоже, прощальный подарок нашей дамы, - пожал плечами Ланселот, не менее жадно поглощая завтрак.

Гавейн на мгновение перестал жевать, внимательно присмотрелся и принюхался к пище, а потом, махнув рукой, опять принялся за еду.

\- С чего бы это ей быть такой доброй? А впрочем, я не жалуюсь. Спасибо, хозяюшка! – от его громкого вопля с соседнего дерева взлетели птицы.  
\- Тише, тише, - улыбнулся Ланс. – Думаю, тебя услышал весь лес.  
\- Попробовал бы ты терпеть такое похмелье как я, а потом от него избавиться, - возразил, улыбаясь, Гавейн. – Да и как не поблагодарить такую славную женщину. Если хоть половина этой еды найдется в моих седельных сумах, нам не придется голодать до самого Гвинеда.  
\- Значит, мы все-таки направляемся туда? – спросил Ланселот, закидывая в рот последнюю корочку.  
\- Ты уже передумал? – Гавейн даже жевать перестал. – Ты что, друг, это ж такой шанс!  
\- Нет-нет, - замотал головой Ланс, - просто уточнить решил.  
\- Да нечего тут уточнять! Приезжаем, участвуем, побеждаем! – возмутился Гавейн, и Ланселот, словно сдаваясь, вскинул ладони.  
\- Ладно-ладно, так и сделаем.  
\- Вот и хорошо. И, кстати, давай-ка сразу договоримся.  
\- О чем?  
\- Как это о чем? Кто победит и кому достанется слава.

Ланселот удивленно заморгал. Гавейн же посмотрел на него с жалостью, вздохнул и начал объяснять:

\- Ну, смотри, мы оба участвуем в турнире. Уверен, что остальные кандидаты нам с тобой и в подметки не годятся. Значит, в финале мы будем биться друг с другом. Нужно уже сейчас решить, кто поддастся.  
\- Но это как-то…

Ланселот не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить, что именно его смущает в словах Гавейна, поэтому просто пожал плечами.

\- То есть, ты хочешь биться во всю силу, - понял его тот.  
\- Мне кажется, что иначе будет нечестно.  
\- Да? А мне казалось, что мы просто сэкономим силы и время, - Гавейн неожиданно замялся. – Если ты… если ты думаешь, что я это для того, чтобы забрать себе все деньги, то…

Ланселот удивленно взглянул на него, а потом торопливо замотал головой.

\- Нет, что ты.  
\- А что? – пожал плечами Гавейн. - Ты ведь совсем меня не знаешь. Вдруг я вор. Так что я не обижаюсь.  
\- Ну, ты меня не знаешь тоже, - возразил Ланселот. – А предложил ехать в Гвинед на турнир.  
\- Ну, ты мне почти что жизнь спас, - усмехнулся Гавейн. – Да и хороших людей я сразу вижу.

Ланселот не нашелся, что ответить и просто пожал плечами.

\- Значит в полную силу? – снова спросил Гавейн.  
\- Я считаю, что это будет правильно, - не раздумывая, твердо сказал Ланс. - Да и потом, до финала еще нужно дойти. Что если кого-то из нас выбьют? Как тогда ты собираешься делить деньги?  
\- Вот, это я понимаю, хватка, - рассмеялся Гавейн. – Мне нравится твой подход. Думаю, в этом случае будем делить тридцать на семьдесят. Ведь справедливо, чтобы тот, кто дойдет до финала, получил больше.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Ланселот. – Много золота мне пригодится.  
\- Угу. Эй, а почему это тебе? 

Взъерошенный и возмущенный Гавейн представлял собой такое уморительное зрелище, что Ланс не удержался от смеха.

\- Давай, сначала доедем до Гвинеда, - предложил он, - а там видно будет. Когда именно начинается турнир?  
\- В день рождения дочки Оларда.  
\- Понятно. А это когда?  
\- Это… - Гавейн, задумавшись, уставился в небо. – Это… послезавтра!  
\- Что? Даа, - Ланселот, не зная, что сказать, просто развел руками.  
\- А что такое?  
\- Друг мой, да ты совсем не умеешь считать. Зато, похоже, Хелависа умеет. Если бы мы сейчас проснулись в ее домике, то уж точно не успели бы в Гвинед.  
\- А так вполне успеваем, - подхватил Гавейн и бодро проорал. – Еще раз спасибо, хозяюшка!

Ланселот только закатил глаза и еле-еле сдержался, чтобы не дать спутнику подзатыльник.

\- Давай, поднимайся и в путь.  
\- Мне нравится твой энтузиазм, мой друг, - сверкнув глазами, ответил Гавейн и вскочил на ноги.

Качая головой, Ланселот принялся затаптывать костер. В общем-то, при первом взгляде на Гавейна было ясно, что он не слишком ответственный человек, но чтобы забыть о турнире, о котором сам прожужжал все уши! 

«Он не специально, он просто такой, какой есть».

Возникший в его голове женский голос был странно знаком. 

«Но ты не волнуйся, друг он неплохой и верный».  
«Ты кто?» - наконец-то подумал спросить Ланселот.  
«Ну вот, а говорят, что у женщин память короткая», - в голосе незнакомки отчетливо слышалась улыбка.  
«Что? Ты… Хелависа», - догадался вдруг он.  
«Молодец», - похвалила женщина.  
«Спасибо, что помогла не опоздать на турнир», - c благодарностью подумал Ланселот.  
«Не за что. Вы хорошие мальчики, а я люблю помогать хорошим людям».

Ланселот немного помялся.

«Прошу, не сердись, я все же хочу спросить тебя. Почему ты все-таки помогаешь нам?» - к его удивлению, Хелависа рассмеялась.  
«А почему нет?»  
«Ну… »  
«Ох, общаясь со своим другом, Мерлином, ты мог бы уже и привыкнуть к тому, что магия не обязательно ужасна. Все зависит от того, как ее использовать. Лучше скажи, вы действительно намерены ехать в Гвинед?».  
«Да, там большой турнир и мы хотим…» - начал было Ланс.  
«Гавейн хочет», - прервала его колдунья. – «Но ты уверен, что это нужно и тебе?»  
«Мне просто все равно», - пожал плечами Ланселот.  
«Дальше к северу один король набирает храбрецов, и твой меч пригодился бы ему».  
«Я хочу служить только Камелоту», - покачал головой Ланселот.  
«И чем тебя к этому приблизит турнир в Гвинеде?»  
«А чем меня к этому приблизит какая-нибудь резня на севере?»  
«С чего ты…»  
«Да там все время кто-то кого-то режет. Я не хочу в этом участвовать. К тому же, я теперь не могу бросить этого чудака, он ведь без меня обязательно влезет в какую-нибудь историю».  
«Он и c тобой в нее влезет», - улыбнулась у него в голове Хелависа.  
«Ну и пусть».

\- Что пусть?

Веселый голос Гавейна ворвался в их разговор и заставил Ланселота заморгать, озираясь по сторонам.

\- Эй, друг, все в порядке?

Гавейн, немного встревожено, заглянул ему в глаза и положил руку на плечо.

\- Да. Да, все нормально. Просто показалось, - Ланселот потер глаза и улыбнулся ему.  
\- Ясно, - покладисто кивнул Гавейн. – А то я думаю, сам торопил, а теперь стоит как дерево и губами чего-то шевелит. Молился кому-то что ли?

Ланселот еще раз обвел окружающий лес взглядом, но, как и ожидал, ничего не увидел. Что же, еще со времени общения с Мерлином он знал, что магу вовсе не нужен близкий контакт, так что Хелависа могла находиться где угодно.

\- Эй, Ланс, ты точно в порядке? – в голосе спутника слышалось неподдельное волнение.  
\- А? Да нет, все нормально, я же сказал, - чуть резче, чем хотел, ответил Ланселот и повел плечом, освобождаясь от руки Гавейна. Тот слегка покраснел и отступил назад.  
\- Ладно, тогда поехали.

Больше ни о чем не спрашивая, Гавейн отошел и принялся седлать лошадей, а Ланселот взялся споро укладывать вещи. Больше, до самого отъезда, его не беспокоили никакие голоса. Только на миг, когда он уже садился в седло, ему показалось, словно в кустах напротив кто-то прячется, но он решил не обращать на это внимание.

Дорога до Гвинеда – если гнать коней во весь опор - заняла не так много времени, как они опасались. Правда, въезжать в город им пришлось уже в темноте, но, главное, они успели добраться. Турнир начинался на следующий день в полдень, а значит, у них было еще целое утро на то, чтобы записаться. Конечно, потренироваться у них не получится, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, придется рассчитывать на собственное искусство и удачу. К тому же, одной стороны, это даже и неплохо, противнику куда сложнее сражаться c незнакомым воином, чем c тем, чьи приемы он успел подглядеть на тренировке. O том, что они в такой же ситуации, Ланселот старался не думать. 

А еще ему вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы Гавейн оказался прав, и они c ним не сошлись в бою до самого финала. Пусть жребий будет на их стороне, - от всей души пожелал Ланселот, - тогда он увидит, как красиво танцует в бою его спутник. Предвкушая, он даже слегка – и сам себе удивился – заерзал в седле. И тут же жгуче покраснел, радуясь, что вокруг достаточно темно, чтобы его румянец можно было списать просто на скачку.

Что Гвинед, вернее, его столица, не так велик, как Камелот, Ланселоту стало ясно сразу – даже в темноте было заметно, что мощные деревянные ворота, через которые они въехали в город, давно не подновлялись, кое-где их тронуло время и непогода. Рыцарь непонимающе нахмурился - неужели здесь совсем не опасаются нападений? Любопытство было столь велико, что он не удержался и спросил об этом Гавейна. 

\- Я слыхал, что король Олард слишком кичится своим умением договариваться, - пожал плечами тот. – Не знаю, действительно ли это так, но Гвинед не воевал уже лет восемь.  
\- Похоже, он искусный политик, - с уважением проговорил Ланселот. – Армия Камелота то и дело сражается.  
\- И это правильно, как по мне, - отозвался Гавейн. – Что толку кормить дармоедов? За это время любой воин обленится и разжиреет. А что будет, если однажды умение Оларда подведет? Нет, уж лучше добрый меч и хороший конь, чем болтовня.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - почти про себя пробормотал Ланселот и продолжил оглядывать улицу, по которой они, не торопясь, ехали. Он подмечал давно не крашеные фасады домов, покосившиеся заборы. Нет, в Камелоте тоже все это было, но даже в небогатом Нижнем городе под копытами лошадей не хлюпала грязь от нечистот - и это теперь, летом, что же тут творится осенью? Он машинально покачал головой.  
\- Как-то бедновато здесь люди живут, - наклонившись к Гавейну, проговорил он. – Ты уверен, что в городе найдется столько денег, чтобы выплатить победителю приз?  
\- Так тут ведь городская беднота живет, - рассмеялся Гавейн. – Погоди, пока не увидишь замок. Сегодня уже поздно, и нам нужно найти место для ночлега, но завтра мы с самого утра пойдем на главную площадь и запишемся на турнир. Жаль, конечно, что у нас нет времени на тренировки, но иногда это полезно.

Удивляясь сходству их мыслей, Ланселот кивнул.

Найти ночлег оказалось сложно. В город съехалось множество воинов, торговцев и просто любопытных, и все, мало-мальски приличные таверны оказались под завязку набиты людьми. В итоге, отчаявшись, они уже поздней ночью, постучались в первый попавшийся дом, неподалеку от стены, отделяющей Нижний город от Верхнего. Домик был довольно большой и не бедный, и уставший Ланселот был уверен, что им даже не откроют ворота, но ошибся. Кто знает, в чем было дело – может в том, что, согласно древним верованиям вместе с хорошим воином в дом приходит удача, или в том, что дать приют, быть может, будущему победителю – престижно, или просто в том, что количество оборванцев, наводнивших город, испугало жителей, и они желали получить защиту, а может просто в болтовне Гавейна. В любом случае, во двор их пустили, отвели место в сарае, набитом душистой соломой и даже предложили поесть, но оба рыцаря устали настолько, что смогли только покачать головами, отказываясь, и завалились спать.

Утро, как показалось Ланселоту, наступило почти мгновенно. Он с трудом приоткрыл глаза и перевернулся на спину. Где-то рядом, почти над самым ухом, раздавалось громкое сопение. Повернув голову, и поняв, что это Гавейн, ткнул его кулаком в бок. Парень что-то глухо проворчал, но даже не пошевелился. Ланселот ткнул его посильнее, но добился только недовольного стона. 

\- Эй, Гавейн, давай-ка просыпайся.

Ланселот встал и потянулся, хрустнув позвонками. Вытряхнув из волос солому, он оправил одежду и вышел во двор. Солнце уже поднялось довольно высоко, и им точно следовало поторопиться. 

Попросив у гостеприимной хозяйки позволения умыться у колодца, Ланселот, отфыркиваясь, быстро привел себя в порядок и снова вернулся в сарай. Гавейн уже не спал, а, сидя на соломе, тер глаза. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову и заулыбался. Ланселот, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Нам нужно поторопиться, если мы не собираемся смотреть турнир со стороны.  
\- Не-ет, - зевнул Гавейн. – Точно не хотим.

«Красивый», - машинально отметил про себя Ланселот, глядя, как приятель выпутывается из одеяла. Посмотреть и в самом деле было на что – припухшие после сна губы, розовые щеки, растрепанные темные кудри, рассыпавшиеся по плечам – любая девушка заглядится. 

Вот только Ланселот девушкой не был, а значит и не должен был оценивать мужскую красоту, особенно красоту того, с кем уже две ночи спал рядом.

С другой стороны, внешность вполне могла служить и оружием. Не в бою, понятное дело, но даже краткий опыт придворной жизни научил Ланса многому. Иногда того, чего нельзя добиться силой, с легкостью можно достичь обаянием. Вот Гавейн, например...

Тот, словно подслушивая мысли, небрежно мотнул головой. Ланселот кашлянул, отводя глаза.

\- Ты не хочешь поторопиться? – чувствуя, как хрипит голос, предложил он. Гавейн что-то согласно промычал и вышел из сарая. Ланс последовал за ним.

Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что отказавшийся от ужина Гавейн проигнорирует и завтрак, но это было, конечно, к лучшему. Сам Ланс, вероятно, не стал бы просить хозяйку об этом, а его товарищу достаточно оказалось улыбнуться да пару раз сверкнуть темными глазами – и пожалуйста, два ломтя хлеба с щедрым куском жирного окорока у них в руках. 

\- Ты опасный человек, - пробормотал Ланселот, на ходу вгрызаясь в мясо.  
\- Конечно, - Гавейн охотно кивнул, а затем с набитым ртом уточнил, - а почему?  
\- Ну, - Ланс проследил за тем, как он небрежно, играючи, стянул из стоявшей у ворот корзины пару яблок, - тебя можно в одиночку выпускать на вражеское войско. Сперва ты вытянешь из них все припасы, а потом тех, кто не умрет от голода, заболтаешь до смерти.  
\- Хм, - фыркнул его спутник, - я знал, что нравлюсь тебе, но не до такой же степени. Жаль только, - он быстро сменил тон, - на турнире эта стратегия не сработает.

Ланс не переспрашивая, молча, кивнул. Количество вооруженных людей, движущихся по улицам Верхнего города в сторону замковой горы, отбивало охоту шутить.

Ристалище оказалось не слишком большим, пожалуй, даже меньше, чем в Камелоте. По крайней мере, так показалось Ланселоту. Они с Гавейном стояли в середине длинной очереди, ожидая, пока служители запишут тех желающих, которым повезло оказаться первыми. Время от времени кто-то с руганью уходил в сторону города, иные же проходили вперед, за замковые ворота.

\- А что, записывают не всех? – тихонько спросил Ланселот у Гавейна.  
\- Ну, как сказать, - пожал плечами тот. – В общем-то, ты должен доказать, что четыре поколения твоих предков были свободными людьми. Если же нет, участвовать не можешь.  
\- И эти ребята не смогли? – провожая взглядом очередного неудачника, спросил Ланс.  
\- Выходит, так. Но нам-то бояться нечего.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Ага. Я вот вообще не знаю, кто были мои предки, - белозубо усмехнулся Гавейн. – Я даже родителей особо не помню.  
\- То есть, ты будешь врать?  
\- А ты, скажешь, нет? – прищурился Гавейн. - Вот кем был твой прадед? Неужели свободным бондом?  
\- Да я как-то… не в курсе, - усмехнулся Ланселот.  
\- Ну, вот и я об этом. Глупо требовать от людей соблюдения дремучих обычаев. Это было просто, когда все в округе друг друга знали, а теперь, посмотри, видишь, как нас много? Да неужто этот служка про каждого может знать?

Ланс пожал плечами и кивнул.

\- Тогда почему он некоторых отправляет? – подумав, все-таки спросил он. Гавейн открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут подошла их очередь.  
\- Кто такие и откуда будете? – спросил усталый служка, потирая глаза.  
\- Сэр Гавейн Оркнейский и сэр Ланселот, - тут он на миг замялся, но тут же нашелся, - Озерный.

Ланс, удивленно захлопав глазами, уставился на него.

\- Что? – открыл он было рот, но тут же замолк, почувствовав, как Гавейн наступил ему на ногу. К счастью, его вопрос не был услышан служкой.  
\- Озерный? – удивился тот.  
\- Да, - уверенно кивнул Гавейн, оглянулся по сторонам и, наклонившись к самому уху человека, что-то зашептал. Служка захихикал, улыбаясь, взглянул на недоумевающего Ланселота и что-то быстро нацарапал на вощеной дощечке.  
\- Проходите, - кивнул он друзьям. Гавейн, весело поблагодарив его, схватил Ланселота за руку и потянул за собой к воротам в замок.  
\- Что ты сказал ему, почему он смеялся? – спросил Ланс, как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние. – И что это за дурацкое прозвище - Озерный?  
\- Прости, друг, ничего другого в голову не пришло, - повинился Гавейн, но как-то так, что в его искренность Лансу не слишком верилось. – Я просто сказал ему, что ты вырос в одном борделе, в Оркнее, который называется «Озеро». Отсюда – Озерный. А еще ты в каждом мало-мальски приличном источнике, даже в кружке, видишь прекрасную леди и все пытаешься ее отыскать.

Ланселот потерял дар речи и встал, как вкопанный.

\- Ты спятил? – только и сумел он выдавить из себя.  
\- Да ладно, ты чего, - хлопнул его по плечу Гавейн и снова потащил за собой. – Такая история! Дамы будут в восторге.  
\- Ну да, конечно.  
\- Уж поверь. А тем, c кем ты будешь драться, это помешает принимать тебя слишком серьезно. Разве может хорошо сражаться тот, кто вырос в борделе?  
\- Ну, в какой-то степени ты прав, - пробормотал, подумав, Ланс. – Но почему ты сказал это обо мне, почему не o себе?  
\- А меня и так никто не примет всерьез, - расхохотался Гавейн, и Ланселот, глядя на его ухмыляющуюся физиономию, согласился.  
\- Кстати, - продолжал трещать Гавейн, - чтобы ты не переживал. Бордель такой и правда есть. Я хорошо знаю его хозяйку, - он мечтательно прищурился, - ее прозвали Дева Озера - видел бы ты, какая она красавица. В общем, если надо будет, она мои слова подтвердит.  
\- Не думаю, что кто-то возьмет на себя такой труд, - вздохнул Ланселот. – Ты же меня не третьим сыном лорда объявил, а бастардом, фактически – такой славы мало кто ищет добровольно.  
\- Точно. И раз ты не скрываешь о себе такого - то, что ты вообще можешь скрывать? Мы – два простака, приехавших поглазеть на большой турнир и попытать счастья. Так что, пока составляются турнирные списки, давай-ка побродим вокруг и покажем это всем заинтересованным... и не очень. Произведем нужное впечатление.  
\- Давай, - не слишком охотно согласился Ланселот. – Только помни, что дамы в турнире участие не принимают.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- О том, что знаю я, как ты впечатление производишь, - беззлобно усмехнулся рыцарь, и кивнул в сторону навеса, растянутого над широким столом, где любой участник турнира мог в этот жаркий день выпить свежей воды или даже – за дополнительную плату – эля. Пара хорошеньких служанок, стоявших у стола, явно забыла о своих обязанностях – вместо этого девушки, шепчась и хихикая, разглядывали прибывающих на площадь мужчин.

Гавейн проследил его взгляд и тут же просиял белозубой улыбкой:

\- Дамы! – он отвесил девицам поклон, те зарделись и захихикали еще громче, а Гавейн, обернувшись, подмигнул Лансу:  
\- Так это ж самое главное! Чем приветливее ты с хорошенькими девчонками – тем менее опасным тебя считают. Будешь ходить в тени, мрачный как сыч – и на тебя будут коситься все, и только ленивый не попытается поскорее убрать тебя с дороги. Улыбайся направо и налево – и никто не взглянет на тебя дважды. Пошли, посмотрим на остальных.

Не прошло и четверти часа, как Ланселот убедился в правдивости рассказов Гавейна о короле Оларде и его политике. То есть, о политике-то он, конечно, судить не мог, но то, что здесь отвыкли воевать, сразу бросалось в глаза. Ристалище было запущено, местами поросло травой - сразу было видно, что воины не тренируются здесь каждый день, вытаптывая землю. 

Королевские рыцари разительно отличались от прибывших на турнир охотников за удачей, и не только за счет синих с золотом плащей, нет. Они походили на кучку разжиревших котов, окруженных голодными псами, а то и волками. Ланс даже почувствовал в себе разгорающийся охотничий азарт, а еще – странные мысли о том, что армия Камелота, позавтракав у стен города, смогла бы занять его как раз к обеду.

Должно быть, как раз состояние поля и собственной гвардии заставило Его Величество отказаться от жюте, поединка на копьях, но Ланселота это не огорчало. Он отлично управлялся с копьем, словно оправдывая свое имя, но в конной сшибке очень многое зависело, как легко было догадаться, от коня – а в том, что их добытых не самым честным путем лошадок когда-либо тренировали для поединка, рыцарь сомневался. Вот в состязании мечников он мог полагаться только на свое искусство...  
Как и большинство прибывших сюда в этот день. 

Многие из тех, кого Ланс и Гавейн видели вокруг себя, прибыли в Гвинед заранее. И все они уже успели присмотреться друг к другу, поспорить или договориться. Некоторые из них предпочитали находиться в гордом одиночестве, другие, заключив временные альянсы, держались по двое и по трое, но все они смотрели на вновь прибывших искоса. 

\- Прямо как на псарне перед кормежкой, - поежившись, пробормотал Ланселот. Гавейн рассмеялся, словно услышал хорошую шутку, и хлопнул друга по плечу.  
\- Точно! – воскликнул он так, что на них обернулись, а затем добавил вполголоса:  
\- Тот, слева от тебя, лысый – левша.  
\- Вижу. А вон тот, в синем плаще – прихрамывает.  
\- Только все время забывает, на какую ногу.  
\- Точно. Попадешь на него – следи за руками.  
\- Сам следи, - хмыкнул Гавейн, привычным резким движением откидывая волосы назад, и улыбаясь дамам, стоящим за невысоким ограждением, отделяющим поле от трибун. 

Трое из них – те, что помоложе и посимпатичнее – улыбались в ответ скорее снисходительно, чем приветливо, и уж точно не хихикали, как служанки. Еще двое – степенные, важные особы – только что не фыркали, поворачиваясь к молодому человеку спиной, хотя одна из них – та, что пониже – все же кинула на него еще один весьма заинтересованный взгляд. И лишь одна из них – самая юная и самая, что уж там говорить, красивая, не удостоила Гавейна ни единым взглядом. Она не смотрела на него, не смотрела сквозь него, она не игнорировала его умышленно – даже Ланселот, не особенно искушенный в общении со знатными дамами, готов был этом поклясться. Нет, эта девушка, в платье из светло-зеленого шелка, которое выглядело бы очень простым, если бы не рукава, богато затканные золотом, смотрела куда-то в сторону – туда, где, как обнаружил обернувшийся Ланс, стояли двое мужчин, совершенно не похожих на рыцарей или просто знатных людей, достойных ее внимания.

Один из них – тот, что был пониже, с показной небрежностью оглядывался по сторонам, однако руки его не прекращали при этом теребить край довольно поношенной куртки. А вот второй, рослый северянин, чьи светлые волосы были грубо заплетены в косу, смотрел прямо на красавицу. Не похотливо, не с вызовом – просто смотрел, сосредоточенно и серьезно, и Ланселоту показалось, что дама отвечает на этот взгляд.

\- Кто она? – осторожно спросил он у Гавейна как раз в тот момент, когда одна из пожилых компаньонок уважительно обратилась к девушке:  
\- Ваше высочество, вам лучше уйти с солнца.

Гавейн негромко присвистнул:

\- А ты времени не теряешь, друг, сразу на принцессу глаз положил, да? Красотка, ничего не скажешь. Малость тоща, как по мне, но тебе виднее. Только помни, что она обручена.

Ланселот против воли покраснел, однако сумел выдавить:

\- Да дело не в этом, просто...

Он хотел было указать соратнику на тех типов, привлекших внимание принцессы, однако северянин и его спутник словно растворились в толпе. Гавейн сочувственно похлопал его по плечу:

\- Мы найдем тебе красотку потом, не переживай!  
\- Да не нужна мне никакая красотка! – еще сильнее покраснев, прошипел Ланс. Гавейн смерил его долгим, задумчивым взглядом, и осторожно предположил:  
\- Красавца?  
\- Да ты ненормальный!  
\- Сам такой, - обиделся Гавейн. – Сперва разберись, кого хочешь, а потом обзывайся.  
\- Да никого я... не хочу, - Ланселот сделал глубокий вдох. 

Ни краткосрочное пребывание в Камелоте, ни общение с Гавейном так и не приучили его с легкостью отпускать скабрезные шуточки или обсуждать сердечные дела, однако и срываться на людях он тоже не умел. 

– Девушка, которую я... которая мне нравится, осталась в Камелоте.  
\- О, - сказал Гавейн. Потом протянул:  
\- О-о... И ты ее... То есть, она тебя... Ладно, понял, прости.  
\- Гавейн.  
\- Молчу.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ну, когда ты вернешься героем...  
\- Гавейн!  
\- Смотри, поднимают стяги! Должно быть, списки составили, пошли! 

Турнирные списки и в самом деле были готовы – все желающие могли ознакомиться с ними у распорядителей; для тех же, кто не владел грамотой, пара глашатаев повторяла их снова и снова, так, что невозможно было разобрать ни слова – особенно сквозь гомон толпы. Теперь, когда до полудня, когда должен был начаться турнир, оставалось совсем мало времени, на площадь вокруг ристалища начали пропускать зевак и торговцев. Нарастающий шум и расцветающие тут и там яркие палатки, один за другим появляющиеся флаги – все это приводило Гавейна в откровенный восторг... и сильно озадачивало Ланселота.

\- Это все как-то странно, - пробормотал он, обходя стороной зевак столпившихся вокруг облезлого, привязанного к колышку медведя.  
\- Да нет, - откликнулся Гавейн, - здоровый зверь так просто сидеть бы не стал, а этому уже убегать лень.  
\- Я не об этом. Просто... весь этот турнир – неправильный какой-то, - Ланс пожал плечами, не зная, как объяснить свои ощущения. – Объявлен он был заранее, а вот готовился будто бы в последний момент. В... другом месте ярмарка уже пару дней бы работала – а этим даже накануне не дали развернуться. Трибуны не украшены, приезжих мало...  
\- Ничего себе – мало! – возмутился Гавейн. – Забыл эту очередь? Хотя… - он всегда быстро вникал в суть дела, и сейчас сразу сосредоточился и стал следить за ходом рассуждений Ланселота, - это все больше охотники за удачей, вроде нас с тобой. Шатров за городскими стенами – для действительно знатных рыцарей, что со свитой разъезжают – раз-два, и обчелся.  
\- А вы, видать, издалека приехали, - хмыкнул вдруг кто-то позади Ланселота. Резко развернувшись, рыцарь едва не сбил с ног низкорослого, неприметного мужичонку, одетого немногим лучше уличных попрошаек. Хотя, возможно, местные нищие были побогаче камелотских, поскольку этот тут же протянул вперед ладонь:  
\- Монетку, добрый господин?  
\- Были б у меня лишние монеты – я бы здесь не ошивался, - неожиданно высокомерно бросил Ланселот, выпятив подбородок. Гавейн уставился на него изумленно, зато попрошайка, как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами:  
\- Ну и ладно, я просто так спросил. Все мы видали лучшие деньки....  
\- Ты себя-то с нами не равняй, - еще строже процедил Ланселот. Гавейн прикусил губу, стараясь удержаться от смеха. – Лучше расскажи, что знаешь.  
\- Так, а чего тут знать, - охотно откликнулся побирушка. – Турнир-то едва не отменили – вскоре после того, как о нем объявили. Господа, что живут далече – вроде вас, славные воины – только направились в путь, а принцесса наша приболела, да так тяжко, что Олард начал к похоронам вместо свадьбы готовиться.  
\- О, - растерянно протянул Гавейн, в кои то веки раз не найдя остроумного ответа, – Ну, хорошо, что поправилась.  
\- И мы все рады, - подхватил их неожиданный собеседник, - да благословят ее боги. Хотелось, видать, красавице, праздника веселого да мужа доброго...

Бродяжка закашлялся, явно переусердствовав с показной благодушностью, и Ланселот, покачав головой, все же вытащил из привязанного к поясу кошеля мелкую монетку. Нищий поймал ее на лету и тут же продолжил свой рассказ, куда более деловито:

\- Ну, так, значица, как только дней пять назад начали съезжаться в город гости, желающие попытать счастья на турнире, так принцесса наша на поправку пошла. Олард еще пару дней опасался за ее здоровьичко, а позавчера таки повелел провести турнир. Конечно, не так богато вышло, как в прошлые годы – это вы, сударь, верно заметили, ну так что же – тем больше на свадьбу останется! Как раз, чтобы такие добрые господа, как вы, вволю там погуляли!

Он умильно покосился на Лансов кошель, но воин сурово сдвинул брови, и попрошайка исчез в толпе – также незаметно, как и появился. Гавейн покачал головой:

\- Ну и ну, дружище! Да ты не на третьего сына – ты на самого барона тянешь, мне такую суровую рожу и с похмелья не скорчить! Где научился?  
\- Ты Утера Пендрагона хоть раз видел? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Ланселот.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот и радуйся.  
\- Да я в восторге, - заверил его Гавейн, - только объясни, что за история с турниром?  
\- Понятия не имею, - искренне ответил Ланс. – Просто у меня странное чувство.  
\- Думаешь, награду уменьшили?

Ланс лишь покачал головой. 

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что не в награде тут дело, - негромко пробормотал он и Гавейн, в кои-то-веки, ничего ему не возразил.

Солнце уже почти встало в зените, когда они добрались, наконец, до распорядителя. Выяснилось, что Ланселот должен выступать в первой дюжине поединщиков, Гавейн – вскоре после него.

\- Дальше победители сойдутся между собой, а затем снова, пока не останутся лишь двое, - рассуждал вслух Гавейн, пока они шли обратно. – Все, как всегда. Встретимся в финале, друг мой, - он похлопал Ланселота по плечу. 

Ланс не сдержал усмешки:

\- Ты все-таки очень самоуверен.  
\- А что тут такого? – Гавейн искренне удивился. – Подумать о тебе плохо может каждая собака, поэтому сам я о себе думаю только хорошо.  
\- Даже не верится, что ты незнаком с Артуром Пендрагоном, - заметил в ответ Ланселот. – Чем-то вы определенно похожи.  
\- Только я наверняка красивее!

Ланс лишь, улыбаясь, покачал головой.

\- Ладно, красавец, - сказал он. – Давай-ка, найдем подходящее место, да осмотрим оружие. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне бы не хотелось выходить на бой с затупленным мечом.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Гавейн, проталкиваясь через напирающую толпу. – Кстати, бои ведутся до первой крови, имей ввиду.

Ланселот кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению.

Зрители всех сословий давно заняли места на трибунах, когда, наконец, протрубили рога, знаменующие прибытие короля. Олард, правитель Гвинеда, оказался мужчиной немолодым, весьма грузным и довольно неприветливым – по крайней мере, дочери, которая склонилась перед ним в изящном поклоне, он даже не улыбнулся. Ланселот невольно вспомнил Утера, который, будучи в этом же примерно возрасте, выглядел куда здоровее и бодрее, и к Моргане – дочери лишь названой – относился с неподдельной любовью и заботой.

Народ, впрочем, своего правителя любил, во всяком случае, приветствовали его дружно и на все голоса. Ланс шепотом, памятуя о подслушавшем их прежний разговор нищем, поделился своим наблюдением с Гавейном, но тот лишь пожал плечами:

\- А почему бы им его не любить? Живут небедно, не воюют, да и турнир вот наконец получили – впервые года за четыре, наверное. Все любят праздники.  
\- Кроме принцессы, - пробормотал Ланселот, невольно глядя на Хигерду – тоненькую, златокосую и бледную, как мел.  
\- Вот же она тебе приглянулась! – то ли восхитился, то ли посочувствовал Гавейн. – Да уж, вид у нее такой, будто она не замуж выходить собирается, а в гроб ложиться.

Доля правды в его словах, несомненно, была, однако Ланселот, не сводивший с принцессы глаз, решил, что она выглядит не столько печальной, сколько задумчивой. Она не смотрела на герольдов, не разглядывала наряды дам и ленты, украшающие рукава поединщиков, да и самих воинов, съехавшихся со всей страны, чтобы биться в ее честь, она вниманием не жаловала. Вместо этого она рассеянно смотрела по сторонам, и все чаще, как показалось Ланселоту – в сторону украшенных цветами и лентами ворот, ведущих на ристалище. Ну, или с него.

Первый бой закончился, толком и не начавшись – высокий, крепкий воин, в кожаной одежде, не мудрствуя, ударил своего противника локтем в лицо и тот упал, заливаясь кровью из сломанного носа. Народ на трибунах заорал, но в выкриках слышалось больше недовольства, чем приветствий победителю.

\- Как-то он быстро справился, - на миг оторвавшись от меча, который он правил, проговорил Ланселот.  
\- Грязно дерется, - сказал Гавейн. – Имей ввиду.  
\- Ты тоже.

Гавейн фыркнул и заулыбался.

Следующий бой был куда интереснее. Может потому, что бойцы, вышедшие на поединок, вызвали у Ланселота больший интерес. Не потому, что казались сильнее, а из-за того, что одним из них был светловолосый парень, что стоял рядом с привлекшим внимание Ланса северянином. Ниже своего приятеля, в простой кожаной куртке, хмурый, он выглядел так, словно не совсем понимает, что здесь делает. Рассеянно кивнул служителю, который предупредил противников о необходимости честной схватки - на чем, впрочем, никто не настаивал - и встал в позицию. Ланселот пнул все еще полирующего свой меч Гавейна и кивнул в сторону ристалища. Приятель вскинул голову и посмотрел туда, куда указывал Ланс, и присвистнул.

\- Да, это опасный противник.

Ланселот согласно кивнул.

\- Глаза его видел? - продолжал Гавейн. - На первый взгляд кажется, что он словно и не здесь вовсе, но на самом деле этот парень все отлично контролирует. Если победит не он, я сильно удивлюсь.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов, воин, о котором они говорили, мастерски ушел от сильного, но слишком медленного удара своего противника. Тот вовсе не был плох, просто сразу стало ясно, что он давно привык полагаться именно на силу, предпочитая хороший кусок мяса в таверне, оттачиванию мастерства на тренировках. Ланселот, наклонившись к приятелю, поделился своими соображениями и поймал удивленный взгляд.

\- Друг, да ты думаешь, он хоть раз нормально тренировался? Это ж наемник самого низкого пошиба. Даже не знаю, как его сюда занесло.  
\- А его соперник? - спросил Ланселот.

Они оба снова взглянули на поле, где воин с сонными глазами, в простой куртке, даже без кольчужных нашивок, стремительно атаковал мощного, но неповоротливого противника. Меч в его руках свистел, разрезая воздух, и то и дело высекал искры, сталкиваясь с глефой другого бойца. Казалось, ему совершенно все равно, что оружие у того длиннее, он стремительно и плавно перетекал с одного места на другое, и играюче отбивал становящиеся все более хаотичными удары противника.

\- Интересный парень, - проговорил, наконец, Гавейн. - Любит поиграть, как я вижу.  
\- Да. Но это ему не слишком поможет, если он выйдет на меня, - неожиданно для самого себя сказал Ланселот. 

Гавейн что-то проговорил, немного насмешливо, как показалось Ланселоту, но он не обратил на его слова внимания. Он смотрел на танцующего, иначе и не скажешь, воина и чувствовал, как тело само улавливает его движения, как готово хоть сейчас вплавиться в рисунок боя, продолжить и завершить его. Он видел малейшую незавершенность движения, незаконченный узор, который понемногу, похоже, от усталости, стал прорезаться в танце воина и даже почувствовал странную досаду, как бывает, когда тот, на кого ты возлагал надежды, вдруг подводит. Ланселот настолько слился с бойцом, настолько почувствовал себя там, на ристалище, что почти ощутил в руке тяжесть меча. Он почти совсем не удивился, когда светловолосый воин уложил своего противника ударом, который ему самому пришел в голову за миг до того. Он не удивился. Просто задумался.

Наверное, именно из-за этой задумчивости он почти и не запомнил собственного боя. Просто в один миг прозвучал голос глашатая, выкрикивающий его имя с тем нелепым прозванием, что придумал ему Гавейн, а в следующий - он уже шел с ристалища, стряхивая с одежды пыль. А кругом ревела, выкрикивая ему хвалу, разгоряченная толпа. Ланселот только удивленно заморгал, приходя в себя, и тут же попал в объятия Гавейна. Тот утащил его в сторону, подальше от любопытных и похлопал по плечу.

\- Да, приятель, я и не ожидал, что ты настолько хорош. Конечно, стоило бы приберечь секреты для более сильного противника, но... А, да и черт с ними! Я давно не видел такого шикарного боя! Ты просто размазал его!

В голосе Гавейна, в его глазах отчетливо виднелось восхищение, он только что не подпрыгивал, возбужденно рассказывая Ланселоту подробности его схватки, но тот слушал невнимательно. Гораздо интереснее оказалось глядеть на товарища - на то, как разрумянились его щеки, слушать, как немного хрипит у него голос (наверное, слишком громко кричал, подбадривая его), смотреть, как он жестикулирует, не в силах сдержать эмоции, как, то и дело, проводит языком по сохнущим губам. По губам... Ланселот никак не мог отвести от них взгляд, а что-то внутри любопытно спрашивало:

"А что будет, если коснуться этих губ своими, провести по ним языком, скользнуть в рот. Интересно, Гавейн также хорошо целуется, как болтает? И есть ли у него опыт в таких делах?"

Проверить хотелось все сильнее, тем более, что товарищ все никак не хотел замолкать, а теперь еще и что-то спросил, схватив Ланселота за рукав и требовательно глядя в лицо. Ланс не слышал, вопроса, что, впрочем, не помешало ему согласно кивнуть. Гавейн мгновенно расплылся в улыбке, словно солышко просияло. Но прежде, чем он вновь успел сказать хотя бы слово, Ланселот притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Губы у Гавейна оказались твердыми и обветренными, ничего общего с женскими, и плотно сомкнутыми, что вовсе не уменьшило желания Ланса. Он лизнул их, чувствуя соль, и ощутил, как Гавейн вздрогнул, наверное, от удивления, и чуть приоткрыл рот. Этого было достаточно. Ланс тут же углубил поцелуй, настойчиво скользнув языком в рот, слыша прерывистое дыхание и чувствуя, как Гавейн начинает дрожать. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что тот сейчас начнет вырываться, оттолкнет его, но Гавейн лишь приподнял голову, чтобы обоим было удобнее, и ответил на поцелуй. Это был почти поединок - они сталкивались зубами, сплетались языками, пытаясь одолеть друг друга в вечном мужском желании быть первым, быть лучшим.

Скорее всего, Ланс даже и не сомневался, Гавейн привык побеждать в таких схватках (уж женщины-то точно с удовольствием сдавались на милость победителя), но не сегодня. Ланселот скорее почувствовал, чем реально ощутил, когда приятель сдался, покорился требовательным губам и расслабился в объятиях, позволяя вести. И Ланселот не отказался от предложения - чуть толкнул Гавейна вперед, прижимая спиной к стене оружейного склада, до которого они успели дойти, и с удвоенным пылом набросился на его губы. Гавейн, похоже, совсем не в силах был сопротивляться и только, вздрагивая и постанывая, принимал его ласки, и без стыда прижимался теснее, так, что Ланс чувствовал как сильно у него стоит. Впрочем, сам он был в таком же положении. 

Если бы он мог думать, то непременно удивился бы и своему поведению (ведь такого быстрого напора он никогда себе не позволил бы даже с на все согласной шлюхой) и поведению Гавейна, который, как ему до этого казалось, был исключительно дамским угодником.

"Ничего, он прекрасно угодит и тебе", - хихикая, вдруг проговорил очень знакомый женский голос в его голове. - "И не говори, что ты ни разу не думал о том, как он красив, что тебе не хотелось потрогать его упругую задницу".

Ланс только мотнул головой, отрываясь от губ товарища, и попробовал отстраниться, оттолкнуть его. Однако Гавейн и сам был достаточно силен, чтобы удержать кого угодно, и не дал ему отодвинуться. Он немного обиженно посмотрел на него мутными от желания глазами, облизывая зацелованные губы, и снова притянул к себе. Ланс только вздохнул и подчинился, успокаивая себя тем, что товарищ не возражает. Не сдерживаясь больше, он толкнул его, прижимая его к стене, дернул, распуская, шнуровку штанов, и запустил руки внутрь, жадно сжимая ягодицы. Гавейн вздрогнул и подался вперед, прижимаясь всем телом к Ланселоту, потираясь о него.

"Видишь, он сам хочет", - снова проговорил голос в его голове. - "Так дай ему это".

Дальнейшее Ланселот запомнил урывками. Помнил, как Гавейн запрокинул голову, обнажая шею, и он сам, почти рыча, оставлял на ней метки. Помнил, как рука приятеля вдруг оказалась в его штанах, обхватила член и вполне умело принялась ласкать. Помнил теплые губы и влажный рот, в который погружался раз за разом, цепляясь за стену, чтобы не упасть. Помнил, как чуть позже, гладил рукой спину дрожащего от боли и пытающегося вырваться Гавейна, другой рукой крепко придерживая его за бедро. Он не хотел, чтобы другу было плохо, но собирался получить все, что тот мог дать. И Гавейн покорился, и только глухо стонал в ладонь, которой Ланселот зажимал ему рот, и ужасно тесно сжимался вокруг, и дрожал, понемногу подаваясь назад. И почувствовав отклик, Ланселот обхватил его рукой и ласкал, пока не услышал стон и не почувствовал на своих пальцах горячую, липкую влагу. 

Потом они стояли - Гавейн, уткнувшись лбом в стену оружейного склада, а Ланселот, ему в спину - и пытались прийти в себя. 

Стараясь не причинять лишней боли, Ланселот осторожно вышел из тела Гавейна, и мучительно покраснел, увидев, как по внутренней стороне ног друга побежали мутные капли. Едва касаясь, он погладил его по обнаженной пояснице, и отвел глаза, когда Гавейн, вздрогнув, обернулся к нему. Почему-то трудно было смотреть ему в лицо, хоть все и обошлось без принуждения. 

Одеваясь, Ланс краем глаза видел, как Гавейн рядом приводит себя в порядок. Неловкость висела в воздухе, и от нее было тяжело дышать. Ланс кашлянул, открыл рот, собираясь начать извиняться, но, не сумев сообразить, с чего начать, снова закрыл.

\- В Камелоте так принято отмечать победу? - вдруг услышал он и, вскинув голову, наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Гавейна. Тот уже привел себя в порядок и только слегка взъерошенные волосы напоминали о том, что случилось пару мгновений назад.  
\- Да нет, - откашлявшись, сказал Ланселот. - Просто я... - он пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать, - Прости.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Гавейн, - тогда осталось победить мне.  
\- Что? - удивился Ланс.  
\- Ну, чтобы потом сравнять счет, - подмигнул ему Гавейн, и Ланселот покраснел, поняв, о чем идет речь, и, неожиданно для самого себя, кивнул.

Впрочем, вечером, несмотря на победу, сравнять счет Гавейну не удалось. Его схватка прошла не слишком удачно - противник был выше него на полторы головы, жилистый и подвижный, и Гавейну пришлось нелегко. Его соперник отбивал удар за ударом и не велся ни на один финт, а сам наносил стремительные и сильные удары, от которых воина уберегли лишь его ловкость и гибкость. Ланселот стоял у самой черты, отделяющей зрителей от ристалища, и отчаянно переживал. Его чувства оставались все так же обострены, и он отчетливо видел рисунок схватки, угадывал удар за ударом, которые наносил соперник Гавейну, но помочь товарищу не мог ничем. Он видел, что Гавейн начинает выдыхаться, и понимал, что если тот в ближайшие мгновения ничего не придумает, то проиграет. И тут Гавейн поскользнулся. 

Наверное, песок намок от крови кого-то из предыдущих бойцов, а служитель слишком плохо засыпал лужу. Похоже, именно в нее и наступил Гавейн, левая нога у него поехала и чтобы не свалиться плашмя на спину, ему пришлось извернуться и упасть на правый бок. Меч оказался под ним. Чувствуя, что победа уже у него в руках, его противник взревел и, замахиваясь, прыгнул вперед, торопясь поскорее, если не убить, то уж точно ранить так, чтобы этот несдающийся выскочка долго не встал с постели. Ланселот непроизвольно зажмурился, ожидая, что восторженный рев толпы вот-вот сообщит ему, что для Гавейна турнир окончен, но вместо этого услышал потрясенный выдох, вырвавшийся из десятка глоток. Распахнув глаза, он как раз успел увидеть, как перекатывается в сторону совершенно невредимый Гавейн, и как тяжелым кулем валится наземь его противник. Ланселот удивленно моргнул, а через миг, когда Гавейн упруго вскочил на ноги, все стало на свои места. В левой руке он сжимал дагу с тонким, извилистым лезвием, которую, похоже, успел вытащить в те несколько мгновений, пока падал. Ланселот довольно заулыбался товарищу и неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что таких его действий предугадать не смог. Это было интересно.

\- Ты отлично сражался, - сказал он позже вечером, когда они добрались до своих постелей, выдержав восторги своих хозяев, которые, теперь были почти уверены, что именно их постояльцам суждено выиграть турнир и взять главный приз. Ну, одному-то из них точно.

Гавейн, в ответ на слова Ланселота только хмыкнул и осторожно стянул рубаху. Весь его правый бок расцветал синяками, спина была здорово исцарапана, да и на груди уже налились полновесные синяки. Ланселот, который сам отделался лишь порванной одеждой, сочувственно присвистнул. Гавейн улыбнулся, но веселья в этой улыбке было мало.

\- Мне просто повезло, - вздохнул он. - Если бы этот бык не потерял над собой контроль, я бы не отделался так легко.  
\- Ничего себе легко, - покачал головой Ланс и осторожно усадил его на солому. - По тебе точно конь потоптался. Ну-ка, погоди.

Он залез в свой мешок и вытащил мазь, сваренную Гаюсом. В ее варке старый лекарь достиг большого мастерства, потому что с тем упорством с каким Артур тренировал своих рыцарей, восстанавливаться им нужно было быстро, а это именно то, что сейчас нужно Гавейну. Аккуратно, стараясь не причинить лишней боли, Ланселот смазал синяки и ссадины товарища, и, когда, наконец, закончил, тот уже сонно моргал, устало и благодарно улыбаясь - средство действовало.

\- Что-то я совсем засыпаю, - пожаловался он.  
\- Так и должно быть, - кивнул Ланселот, натянул на приятеля свою чистую рубаху (потому что у Гавейна, похоже, была лишь та, что на нем) и осторожно уложил. Тот снова улыбнулся, моргнул слипающимися глазами и через мгновение уже спал.

Ланселот немного постоял, рассматривая спящего, и лег рядом. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не рассчитывал на иное окончание дня. Схватка все еще бурлила в нем, и отпраздновать их с Гавейном победы он хотел совершенно по-другому, но, похоже, придется подождать. Что же, терпением боги его не обделили.

Второй день турнира начался не так рано как первый, и Ланселот с Гавейном вполне успели выспаться. Ланселот проснулся от того, что приятель начал разминаться и негромко застонал.

\- Что такое? - не открывая глаз, спросил он. - Все еще больно?  
\- Да в том-то и дело, что почти нет, - ответил Гавейн. - Удивительная мазь.

Ланселот довольно хмыкнул, открыл глаза и сел, потирая лицо. Гавейн стоял перед ним, застегивая пояс.

\- Спасибо за рубаху, - проговорил он, улыбаясь. - Я отдал свою нашей доброй хозяйке, чтобы она постирала.  
\- И сколько она с тебя взяла? - нахмурился Ланселот, мысленно пересчитывая деньги.  
\- Пару улыбок, - рассмеялся Гавейн и присел перед ним на корточки. - Друг, я лет с тринадцати не стираю одежду за деньги.

Ланс невольно усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Жаль только, что новую за улыбки не дарят.  
\- Нуу, стоит только захотеть, - сделал вид, что задумался, Гавейн и тут же весело хохоча упал на спину, получив увесистый тычок в плечо от Ланселота. - Осторожнее, друг, а то тебе придется снова меня мазать твоей волшебной мазью, а она нам еще ой как может сегодня пригодиться.

Ланс, вздохнув, кивнул и помог другу подняться на ноги.

\- Два дня, - негромко проговорил он. - А потом?  
\- Что? - удивленно взглянул на него Гавейн. - Ты о чем?  
\- Ну, что потом, после турнира? Что ты собираешься делать дальше?

Гавейн пожал плечами и потер висок.

\- Я не думал об этом, - признался он. - Но оставаться здесь мне не хотелось бы. 

Ланс согласно кивнул. Он и сам не думал остаться и служить Оларду.

\- Едем со мной в Камелот? - неожиданно предложил он.  
\- И что там? Ты ведь говорил, что стать рыцарем Камелота может лишь дворянин. Нет, - Гавейн покачал головой, - лучше отправиться куда-нибудь на север, сражаться с пиктами, покрыть себя славой и вот тогда возвратиться в Камелот. Тогда и этот твой король Утер ничего не сможет возразить, да и цыпа твоя упадет тебе в руки.  
\- Цыпа? - удивленно хлопнул глазами Ланс и сообразил, что речь идет о Гвиневре. - Увы, я думаю, к тому времени она уже будет замужем.  
\- Быстрая какая цыпа, - усмехнулся Гавейн и наклонился за мечом. - Ну ничего, друг, не переживай, у тебя всегда есть я.

Залившийся краской Ланселот замахнулся было на него ножнами, но Гавейн, хохоча во все горло, легко уклонился.

Все места вокруг ристалища были заняты. Люди только что на головах друг у друга не сидели, желая быть как можно ближе. Гомон и крики висели над местом схватки, словно воронье над полем боя. Это отвлекало. Ланселот поправил шлем, чтобы носовая стрелка не впивалась в кожу, и крутанул меч, внимательно глядя в противоположный конец арены, где готовился к бою его противник. Сэр Велинор из Летоцета. Сильный, храбрый воин, примерно одинаковой с ним комплекции. Ланселот внимательно следил, как он приближается и понимал, что схватка будет жаркой. Впрочем, на этом этапе она была бы такой с любым противником. Вот Гавейну повезло еще меньше, жребий выбрал ему в пару того самого друга северянина - оказалось, его звали Варди - что так красиво втоптал в песок наемника. Они должны были выйти на арену после Ланселота и Велинора.

Сэр Велинор сделал выпад, пытаясь ударить Ланселота в бок, но тот легко угадал его намерение и ушел от удара, позволив клинку лишь слегка задеть доспех - не стоит показывать, что он способен двигаться еще быстрее. Ланселот резко развернулся и нанес удар сверху вниз. Сэр Велинор успел подставить щит, и сталь клинка скрежетнула по оковке. Противники снова закружили по арене, чуть согнувшись, внимательно вглядываясь друг в друга, пытаясь предугадать, как поведет себя соперник. То есть, угадать пытался Велинор, Ланселот и так знал. Он знал, что сейчас его противник попытается отвлечь его хитрым финтом, а сам попробует нанести удар левой рукой - он, как и Гавейн, носил у бедра дагу и, похоже, также хорошо умел ею пользоваться. Испытывая небольшие угрызения совести, Ланселот решил не ждать. Широко шагнув вперед, он поднял меч и сделал вид, что собирается нанести удар. Рефлексы Велинора сработали раньше, чем включился мозг - он, как и рассчитывал Ланселот, рванулся в сторону, уходя из-под удара и оказываясь сбоку от противника. Велинору показалось, что ему представилась прекрасная возможность нанести удар прямо сейчас, прямо в открытый, незащищенный бок соперника, и он ею воспользовался. Вот только вместо того, чтобы пронзить мягкую плоть, его меч рассек воздух, а через миг голова словно взорвалась от боли. Это Ланселот, завершив разворот, ударил его эфесом меча прямо в затылок. Сэр Велинор постоял еще мгновение, возможно, даже пытаясь осознать, что происходит, но потом его сознание окончательно погасло, и он свалился наземь. Толпа вокруг ристалища взревела, приветствуя победителя. 

Тяжело дыша и вытирая текущий из-под шлема по лицу, пот, Ланселот вскинул вверх меч. Толпа снова взорвалась приветственными криками.

\- Молодец, парень, - одобрительно крикнул ему какой-то дед. 

Ланс только слегка кивнул. Он не чувствовал никакого удовлетворения от своей победы. По всему выходило, что он в куда более выигрышном положении, чем остальные участники, ведь данная ему Хелависой способность предугадывать действия противника, стала только сильнее. Это было... неправильно и, если бы он мог, он бы снялся. Вот только теперь он был не один, теперь своим отказом участвовать, он подвел бы еще и Гавейна. А это, опять же, было неправильно. 

Уходя с арены, Ланселот разрывался от невозможности сделать выбор - нарушить слово, данное другу или выиграть в заведомо проигрышном для всех остальных, турнире. Но что его мучило даже сильнее, так это невозможность понять, какие цели преследует сама колдунья, зачем ей было нужно накладывать на него заклятье. А в том, что оно есть, он не сомневался. Неужели она решила использовать его в каких-то своих целях? Вздохнув, Ланселот попробовал выбросить все тревожные мысли из головы и не мучить себя. Ведь достаточно представить Мерлина, чтобы снова вспомнить, что маги могут быть не только злыми. А что, в конце концов, он может еще сделать?

Арену ристалища уже посыпали свежим песком, сэра Велинора под руки увели в шатер оруженосцы, начинался новый бой. Ланселот взволнованно переминался у линии, то и дело передергивая плечами, потому что тело, начиная остывать, ловило прохладный ветерок. Однако уходить он не хотел, не желая бросать Гавейна, слишком серьезный предстоял тому бой. 

Прозвучал сигнал и воины вышли на арену. Ланселот напряженно вглядывался в то, как они двигаются и понимал, что легкой победы другу ждать не приходится. Варди по-прежнему выглядел сонным, но двигался четко и быстро, Гавейн же был немного скован - неопытный человек не обратил бы внимания, но ему сразу бросилось в глаза, что тот бережет правую руку, похоже ушибы все-таки его беспокоили. Заметил это и Варди, потому что первый же удар нанес так, что Гавейн едва успел защититься, вскинув меч. Сталь звонко ударилась о сталь, высекая искры. Не медля ни мгновения, Варди снова атаковал. Он навязывал Гавейну высокий темп боя, заставляя двигаться на пределе сил. Тот пока что легко выдерживал, но как долго это продлится. Ланс вспомнил расцвеченный кровоподтеками бок товарища и сглотнул. Впрочем, пока что Гавейн держался и даже пару раз довольно удачно атаковал. Положение облегчалось тем, что простой кожаный доспех не стеснял его движений, впрочем, у Варди был такой же.

\- Я слышал, Асбьерн хотел купить ему кольчугу, - вдруг услышал Ланс за спиной и невольно прислушался. - Но Варди сказал, что если боги с ним, то и так помогут, а если нет, то никакой доспех не спасет.  
\- Ну, пока что боги с ним, - согласился другой голос. - Но его противник, как я посмотрю, тоже силен.  
\- Силен, - сказал первый человек, - но Варди это Варди. Неужто ты о нем не слышал?

Наверное, собеседник ответил отрицательно, потому что он продолжил.

\- Асбьерн тогда Оларда охранял. Тот денег занял у короля Конрада, да все отдать забывал. А с Конрадом шутить себе дороже, он к денежным вопросам серьезно относится. Так вот, Олард Асбьерна и нанял. Откуда уж он его взял, никто не знает, слухи даже ходили, что, мол, это сын его, в младенчестве во искупление каких-то грехов Оларда, друидам отданный, а те его военному искусству обучили. А теперь он королю понадобился, вот тот его и позвал. Ну, так оно или нет, неведомо, но служил Асбьерн на совесть. В первую же неделю поймал какого-то вора - его потом еще на площади повесили. А потом к Оларду пришли за долгом. И пришел вот этот самый Варди, да еще пара наемников, имен их не помню уже, да и не стоит, потому что Асбьерн уложил их сразу, только что не одним ударом. А вот Варди уперся. Велико его искусство, сам видишь, и Асбьерн понял, что встретил достойного противника...  
\- Ой, да ты-то откуда знаешь?  
\- А рассказывали. И не перебивай, если хочешь слушать.  
\- Ладно, валяй.  
\- Так вот. Прижал тогда Асбьерн Варди к стене и предложил сдаться, что, мол, он выпросит ему помилование у Оларда, но тот отказался. Тогда Асбьерн отступил, а вперед бросил стражников и они Варди просто количеством взяли, скрутили и бросили в темницу. А на следующий день его должны были казнить. Вот только тем же вечером, Асбьерн снова к нему пришел и о чем уж они там говорили, одни боги ведают. А только назавтра вышел Варди из темницы и никто его ни в чем не обвинял.  
\- Я слышал, разное о них болтают.  
\- Да ерунда это, сам знаешь, по ком Асбьерн сохнет. Слыхал ведь за что Олард его выгнал?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну вот.  
\- Да только если он и, правда, сын Оларда, это ж...

Тут толпа кругом взревела и Ланселот сосредоточился на происходящем на арене, нещадно ругая себя за то, что отвлекся на сплетни. А на ристалище, тем временем, Варди провел серию ударов, явно целя в правый бок Гавейна и, хоть и не вполне, но преуспел, один из ударов пришелся в плечо и рука у Гавейна, похоже, онемела, потому что он был вынужден перебросить меч в левую. Ланселот, нервничая, переступил с ноги на ногу, тело стремилось помочь другу, и выдохнул, увидев, что тот уверенно продолжает схватку. Вот только дага теперь бесполезна. Как Гавейн станет выкручиваться, он не представлял. Впрочем, он сильный воин и глупо думать, что он способен выигрывать лишь с помощью уловок. Похоже, именно это Гавейн сейчас и собирался доказать: он уверенно начал теснить Варди к краю арены, нанося ему удар за ударом, которые тот отражал, на первый взгляд, довольно лениво, но Ланселоту было видно, что на самом деле, с трудом. Но также он видел, что у Гавейна осталось не так много сил, которые он сейчас тратил в отчаянной попытке победить, ошеломив противника. Ланс не сомневался, что видит это и Варди, более того, он не сомневался, что и сам Гавейн это понимает, но почему, почему тогда Варди ничего не предпринимает?

И тут Ланселот поймал взгляд сонных, немного усталых глаз. Варди совершенно не интересовал исход поединка, но словно отбывал на арене... нет, не повинность, но словно тянул время, ждал чего-то. Но чего и зачем так рисковать? Словно отвечая на вопрос Ланселота, взгляд Варди на мгновение уперся в какую-то точку, глаза вспыхнули и он, почти сразу, покачнулся. Гавейну же только это и было нужно. С невнятным кличем он прыгнул вперед, занося меч над неуверенно стоящим противником и располосовал рукав его куртки, а вместе с ней и тело. Ланс мог поклясться, что с Варди подставился специально, но это ничего бы не изменило. К тому же, стоит ли отнимать у друга радость победы? Варди поднялся на ноги, придерживая раненую руку, и снова взглянул в ту же сторону. Не удержавшись, Ланселот последовал его примеру и увидел, что за спинами орущих людей спокойно стоит тот самый светловолосый северянин. Асбьерн. Он еще миг смотрел на арену, а потом повернулся и ушел. Ланс передернул плечами, чувствуя, что начинает замерзать снова, и протолкнулся вперед, как раз во время, чтобы увести Гавейна.

\- Что же, - бледно улыбнулся тот, когда немного позже они сидели все у того же оружейного склада, и Ланселот осматривал его плечо, - вот мы и вышли в финал. Только боюсь, что я покажусь тебе не слишком хорошим соперником.  
\- Не переживай, поделим поровну, - усмехнулся Ланселот, и Гавейн слегка улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- С другой стороны, - прищурился он, - тебе так и не удалось выведать мои секреты.  
\- А у тебя их много? – Ланселот затянул потуже повязку и отодвинулся, созерцая результат. Да, Гавейну досталось в этих его схватках, что и говорить.  
\- Не, я не стану рассказывать, кто его знает, как жизнь повернется.

Гавейн, и Ланселот прекрасно это понимал, говорил это в шутку, но неловкость все равно повисла между ними. Впрочем, возможно это ему лишь показалось. Вздохнув, он уселся рядом с другом и потер виски, отчего-то очень начала болеть голова, и крики толпы, доносящиеся с ристалища, на котором продолжали состязаться теперь уже конные воины, не способствовали ее уменьшению. 

\- Держи.

Гавейн ткнул его в плечо, и Ланселот, повернувшись, увидел, что тот протягивает ему кусок вяленого мяса, и откуда только достать успел.

\- Места знать надо, - весело сверкнул зубами приятель и рассмеялся, увидев, как удивился Ланселот. – Да нет, вслух ты не говорил, просто у тебя на лице все написано.  
\- То есть я для тебя открытая книга? – спросил Ланс, принимая предложенное.  
\- Да нет, с чего бы? – Гавейн вгрызся в свою долю. – Я же не друид и не маг, а неплохо бы было.  
\- Чего это? – поперхнулся Ланселот.  
\- Ну, представь, - мечтательно прикрыл глаза Гавейн. – Вот так сказал заклинание, прочел будущее и знаешь, какой подлянки от него ждать. Или даже вот сейчас, знали бы в какую сторону идти после турнира.  
\- Не думаю, что все так просто… – вздохнул Ланселот.  
\- Да я понимаю, - согласился Гавейн. – Но, отчего бы не помечтать? Кстати, когда ты мне покажешь те свои приемы?  
\- Какие?  
\- Ну, те, которыми своего первого уложил.

У Ланселота на языке крутилась очевидная пошлость, но он проглотил ее, понимая, что Гавейн говорит о том, кого он победил на арене. Нахмурившись, он попробовал было припомнить, что вообще там творил, но первая схватка, в отличие от второй, словно бы стерлась из памяти.

\- Ладно, можно и позже, - понял его по-своему Гавейн, и Ланс был ему за это благодарен, хоть и слегка удивился, почему тот так быстро отступился от своего. 

Впрочем, проследив его взгляд, он уже не удивлялся. Две милые, симпатичные горожанки, стоявшие неподалеку, пересмеиваясь, бросали в их сторону любопытные взгляды. Отчего-то ему стало неприятно, что они так явно пялятся на его… А кого, собственно его? Гавейн ему не принадлежит, а то, что между ними произошло… Ну, переспали, такое бывает в походах, Ланселот прекрасно об этом знал, хоть близко и не сталкивался. Он даже и не думал, что это должно как-то изменить их отношения. Гавейну, вот, вообще, похоже, все равно - улыбается девчонкам так, как будто не его совсем недавно вжимали лицом в эту самую стену.

\- Слушай, друг, а не сходить ли тебе пока поменять наших коней? – нарушил ход его мыслей Гавейн.  
\- Ммм, что? С чего вдруг?

Гавейн чуть улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону девушек, одна из которых уже даже сделала шажок вперед, но, тут же отошла назад, и снова захихикала с подружкой. Ланселот негромко застонал и откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену.

\- Если успеешь вернуться, я с тобой поделюсь, - усмехнулся Гавейн.  
\- Обойдусь, - буркнул Ланс и начал вставать. Он чувствовал, что Гавейн как-то странно на него смотрит, и был готов даже нагрубить ему, если только тот еще откроет рот, но приятель молчал.  
\- Развлекайся, - бросил ему Ланс и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал в сторону их дома, звонкое хихиканье, донесшееся сзади, сказало ему, что дамы перешли в наступление. Головная боль и раздражение стали сильнее. 

Не способствовала их уменьшению и жара, а также долгое блуждание по улицам в поисках торговца. Когда он, наконец, отыскал его, раздражение только стало сильнее. Прикрыв глаза, Ланселот на какое-то мгновение представил себя стоящим на летнем лугу. Зной накрывал его удушливым одеялом, было тяжело дышать, а вокруг безумолчно гудели пчелы. 

Впрочем, даже когда он открыл глаза, ничего особо не изменилось. Пот градом тек по спине, кожаный доспех давил на грудь, и даже здесь, вдали от ристалиша, бесконечный гомон толпы бился в уши назойливым жужжанием.

Ланс перевел взгляд на торговца, который с деланным пренебрежением разглядывал коней, которых привел воин. Впрочем, держался лошадиный барыга на удивление скромно, и Ланселот вновь подумал, что идея Гавейна была совсем недурна. В самом деле, обменять их скромных лошадок на других, более резвых и, хотелось бы верить, не ворованных, было необходимо. А сделать это сейчас, до финального поединка – умно. Сейчас он был уже сделавшим себе имя, но чужаком, и без лишней монеты в кармане, а через несколько часов может стать довольно богатым победителем королевского турнира. Конечно, тогда с него можно будет содрать вдвое дороже, но ведь и он сможет пойти к другому торговцу. Зато, если угодить ему сейчас, то потом можно будет хвастаться знаменитым покупателем, разве нет? 

Все это Гавейн, посмеиваясь и улыбаясь ожидающим его девушкам, объяснил Ланселоту полчаса назад, и теперь Ланс отчетливо наблюдал последовательно сменяющие друг друга соображения на лице стоящего рядом с ним человека.

\- Вы, конечно, понимаете, мой господин, что лошадки не очень хороши, - наконец проговорил тот, облизывая губы.  
Ланселот спокойно пожал плечами и подобрал болтающиеся поводья.  
\- Как отсюда пройти к, - он прищурился, вспоминая инструкции Гавейна, - Нижней Западной улице?

Торговец досадливо прищелкнул языком.

\- Да зачем же так спешить? Я всего лишь имел в виду, что лошадки-то больше для пахоты годны, где же я их в городе пристрою?  
\- Я уверен, ты справишься, - Ланс выдержал необходимую паузу, точно копируя интонации Гавейна, - А я буду рад рассказать об этом всем своим новым и старым друзьям. Итак, что ты можешь мне предложить?

Не прошло и четверти часа, а он уже вновь шел по улице, ведя в поводу двух коней, вот только на этот раз за ним уверенно вышагивали два мощных жеребца, которые, возможно, и не были на самом деле обучены для конной сшибки, зато точно могли нести на себе тяжело вооруженного воина. 

Ланс остановился у высокой каменной стены, пытаясь сообразить, куда идти дальше. Вообще-то, он должен был выйти на одну из тех мощеных улочек, что вели в верхний город, но сейчас под его сапогами и под копытами коней скрипели рассохшиеся доски, должные уберечь ноги прохожих от грязи во время осенних ливней. Впрочем, скоро исчезло и это подобие мостовой – там, где стена, вдоль которой он шел, поворачивала направо, начинался узенький, практически нехоженый, поросший травой проулок. Огораживавшие его стены здесь становились ниже, и над ними нависали ветви яблонь и полудиких вишен. Будь это какая-нибудь простая ферма, здесь бы стайками крутились мальчишки, пытающиеся пробраться в сад, однако в столице Гвинеда это, судя по всему, было делом рискованым.

По крайней мере, для мальчишек.

Но сейчас в этом проулке, у невысокой деревянной двери, казавшейся такой неуместной посреди каменной кладки, стояли двое мужчин, и Ланселот даже не мог сказать, удивился ли он, узнав в них мрачного северянина Асбьерна и Варди, так бездарно проигравшего второй бой.

Он сам не знал, почему замер в этот момент на месте, стараясь остаться незамеченным, однако вжался в стену, полностью укрывшись за небольшим выступом и отчаянно надеясь, что кони его не выдадут. Он не боялся этих двоих, не ожидал нападения, не делал ничего предосудительного и, по большому счету, не подозревал ни в чем подобном их, и все же отчаянно постарался остаться незамеченным. Асбьерн и его спутник тоже вели себя на удивление тихо, за несколько минут этого необъяснимого ожидания они не обменялись ни единым словом и даже, кажется, ни единым взглядом, лишь Варди время от времени похлопывал по шее свою низкорослую шотландскую лошадку. Свою, потому что второй конь, рослый светло-серый жеребец, то и дело прядающий ушами, наверняка принадлежал Асбьерну. Где-то вдалеке заиграли горны, возвещая о скором начале очередного тура состязаний, и Ланселот, тихонько выругавшись сквозь зубы, уже сделал было шаг вперед, но в этот момент та деревянная дверца, которую северяне молча сверлили взглядом все это время, беззвучно отворилась.

С этого момента все происходило словно во сне. Все происходящее было совершенно нереальным, невозможным — начиная с того, что старая, явно давно не использующаяся и должная пронзительно скрипеть дверь распахнулась так тихо и плавно, будто ее уже неделю смазывали маслом, и, заканчивая тем, что из двери этой нежной, почти призрачной тенью выскользнула Хигарда.

Она ни охнуть не успела, ни оглянуться по сторонам, как Асбьерн птицей взлетел в седло, и, склонившись, принял девушку из рук подхватившего ее Варди. Этого Ланселот вынести уже не смог.

\- Нет! - выкрикнул он, разбив царившую в проулке неестественную тишину, и метнулся вперед, на ходу вынимая из ножен меч. - Оставьте ее!

Похитители дружно обернулись в его сторону, но отчего-то тревога в их глазах сменилась досадой, когда они разглядели непрошенного защитника принцессы.

Асбьерн что-то хрипло скомандовал Варди, разворачивая коня. На одно короткое мгновение Ланселот увидел лицо Хигерды, и замешкался, растерялся, не заметив на нем ни тени испуга. Этого мгновения Варди хватило, чтобы занести над ним меч.

\- Нет! - голос девушки прозвучал неожиданно властно для пленницы, но озадачиться этим Ланселот уже не успел, меч, пусть и плашмя, все же ударил его в висок; в глазах мгновенно потемнело.

\- Ты живой? - сквозь звон в ушах Ланселот расслышал встревоженный голос Гавейна. Друг повторял свой вопрос снова и снова, успевая при этом трясти Ланса за плечи и хлопать по щекам, очевидно, с целью привести его в чувство.  
\- Нет, - с трудом выдавил Ланселот, не открывая глаз, - если ты меня сейчас добьешь.  
\- Тогда какого лешего ты тут валяешься? - Гавейн, кажется, немного успокоился и, уже более аккуратно помог напарнику сесть, прислонившись спиной к стене, на большее тот пока был неспособен. - Что произошло? Тебя что, ограбить пытались?  
\- Нет... не меня, - Ланселот застонал, вспоминая произошедшее. - Ее похитили!  
\- Не ее, а их, и они на месте, к счастью, хотя оставить наших коней посреди улицы — это не слишком...  
\- Не коней, - Ланс досадливо тряхнул головой и тут же сморщился от боли, - принцессу! Хигерду похитили!  
\- Да ты помешался на ней, - чересчур резко ответил Гавейн. Ланселот, сумевший наконец, открыть глаза, увидел на лице напарника откровенную злость. - Никто твою принцессу не трогал, лучше поднимайся и тащи свой зад на турнир, пока...

Ланс ухватил его за ворот рубахи и едва ли не вплотную притянул к себе, со смутным удовлетворением отметив, как расширились при этом зрачки Гавейна. Медленно, низким от сдерживаемой ярости голосом он проговорил, глядя прямо в глаза партнера:

\- Ее прямо на моих глазах схватили эти двое — Асбьерн и тот, второй. Они увезли ее, ты понимаешь? А теперь подумай, кому нужен турнир в честь свадьбы, если невеста пропала?

Гавейн сдавленно выругался.

\- Ты уверен? Эй, не души меня, я просто спросил... Нужно сообщить Оларду.  
\- Нужно догнать их! - возразил Ланселот, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. - Мы теряем время, уже потеряли, а свяжемся с королем, и до завтрашнего утра с места не сдвинемся. Едем сейчас же, немедленно!  
\- Проклятье! Все шло так хорошо!  
\- Можешь оставаться, - буркнул Ланс, опираясь на стену. В голове постепенно прояснялось, а вот на сердце становилось все тяжелее. - Я отправлюсь один.  
\- Даже и не мечтай, - огрызнулся Гавейн, пока еще скорее зло, чем весело, но в глазах его уже разгорался знакомый огонек. - От меня ты так просто не избавишься. К тому же, если ты прав, здесь теперь действительно нечего делать. У меня только один вопрос...

Ланселот мрачно покосился на него.

\- Ты в седле-то держаться сможешь?

Вопрос на самом деле оказался совсем не праздным, однако признавать свою слабость Ланселот наотрез отказывался. К счастью, передвигаться по узким улицам галопом или даже рысью было неудобно, и это радовало его вдвойне, ведь похитители, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, наверняка тоже придерживали лошадей.

Прохожих на улицах почти не было, очевидно, все, кто мог, стянулись сейчас в верхний город. Ланс лишь головой покачал, представив, какая неразбериха воцарится там, когда обнаружится одновременное исчезновение нескольких поединщиков и, что намного более важно, принцессы. 

\- Ты уверен, что они покинули город? - спросил у него Гавейн, когда они добрались до главных ворот.  
\- Да, - подумав, ответил Ланселот. - Судя по тому, что мы слышали, Асбьерн здесь хорошо известен, а уж Хигерду наверняка все знают в лицо. Их бы немедленно выдали королю если не за награду, то чтобы избежать наказания.  
\- Пожалуй, что так, - согласился и Гавейн. - Но куда, в таком случае, они направились? На север?  
\- Слишком очевидно, - усомнился Ланс. - То есть, все знают, что он северянин, но...  
\- Но он достаточно долго служил Оларду и должен неплохо знать окрестности, - подхватил Гавейн. - Да и продвигаться вдвоем на север, с пленницей на руках — довольно рискованно. Куда умнее было бы двинуться на юг или на запад, к морю.  
\- К морю, - эхом повторил Ланс. 

На секунду у него снова потемнело в глазах, а в ушах зазвучал тяжелый, размеренный рокот набегающих на берег волн. Это не было последствием удара, он был уверен, очень уж знакомый шепот послышался ему в этом мерном шуме. Если отчего-то Хелависа вызвалась помогать ему, могла ли она дать подсказку сейчас? - Да, я думаю, они направились к морю. Я слышал, как Асбьерн сказал что-то Варди, кажется, он упомянул корабль, - соврал Ланс. Впрочем, Гавейна особо убеждать не требовалось.

\- Как скажешь, - просто ответил он. - Возвращаться сейчас, - он оглянулся на оставшиеся позади серые башни замка, - все равно нет смысла. Кони и оружие при нас, все остальное раздобудем — с принцессой или без нее.  
\- С принцессой, - отрезал Ланс, пришпоривая коня.

«Я потерял одну, не могу потерять и вторую», - произнес он про себя.  
«Ты и, правда, влюбился в нее, так быстро?»  
«Нет», - Ланселот ответил, не задумавшись ни на миг, и с удивлением понял, что говорит чистую правду. Хигерда была красива, тиха и печальна; он тянулся к ней душой, но не сердцем и не телом.  
«Ты разлюбил Гвиневру?»  
«Нет», - на этот раз он все же задумался, даже прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти милое лицо. Темные вьющиеся волосы, темные смеющиеся глаза, широкая белозубая улыбка... Чья?  
«Ты ее вообще любил?»  
«Да! - но ему снова пришлось задуматься, пришлось выровнять дыхание, пока перед глазами плыли дрожащие, словно отраженные в глади озера белые башни Камелота и чей-то ласковый смех. - Она была очень славной, такой доброй... Я должен помочь...»  
«Ей?»  
«Да.»  
«Хигерде?»  
«Да...»  
«Мне?»  
«Да...»

Он отвечал безмолвно на безмолвные вопросы, лишь качая головой в такт словам и не обращая внимания на посматривающего на него Гавейна. К тому времени, как шум в его голове утих, а в глазах прояснилось, они добрались до той развилки, с которой три дня назад впервые взглянули на столицу Оларда. Дорога, которой они прибыли, шла с юго-востока, и в этом месте соединялась с широким трактом, ведущим к морю, на юго-запад. Торный путь на север вел в Гвинед, хотя, если присмотреться, среди камней можно было рассмотреть еще одну тропу, идущую в обход города. Сейчас пыльная земля была заметно истоптана копытами, а ветви редких низкорослых кустов обломаны там и тут так, чтобы даже у слепого не осталось сомнения в том, что здесь кто-то промчался в большой спешке. 

Ланселот и Гавейн переглянулись.

\- Думаю, они разделились, - предположил Ланселот. - Варди поехал на север, и я поспорить готов, что где-то дальше есть ручей или другая возможность незаметно свернуть с тропы и вернуться на западный тракт.  
\- Скорее всего, - согласился Гавейн. - Хотя немного обидно, что они считают нас такими глупцами.  
\- Не нас, - успокоил его Ланс, - Оларда, - он подмигнул напарнику. Гавейн несколько мгновений пристально его разглядывал, а потом улыбнулся, широко и ясно:  
\- Вот теперь ты на себя похож, а то я уж боялся, что тебя слишком крепко по голове приложили. Кстати, а почему они тебя не убили?

Ланселот поперхнулся.

\- Прости? Ты что, жалеешь об этом?  
\- Да ни в коем случае, - поспешно заверил его Гавейн, выворачивая следом за ним на западный тракт. - Просто... Ну, сам понимаешь, свидетеля лучше убить, и я думаю, этих парней совесть бы мучить не стала.  
\- Скорее всего, - неохотно согласился Ланселот. Что-то крутилось в голове, какое-то короткое и странное воспоминание, но он, как ни старался, не мог вызвать его. - Не знаю... Возможно, не хотели слишком пугать Хигерду?  
\- Возможно. Ну что, прибавим ходу? Если они и свернули с наезженного пути, то не раньше, чем оказались в лесу и хорошо бы нам найти этот поворот до темноты.  
\- Вперед, - коротко кивнул Ланс. 

Они долго блуждали по каменистой пустоши, и Гавейн постепенно начал чувствовать себя глупо. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться сейчас на ристалище, зарабатывая почет, славу и, чего там скрывать, деньги, он изображает из себя ищейку. И зачем? Он бросил взгляд на Ланселота, упрямо вглядывающегося в сухую землю, и вздохнул. С одной стороны, он, конечно, его друг и все такое, но может уже пора прекратить сходить с ума? Однако, прежде чем он успел открыть рот, чтобы заговорить о необходимости вернуться в Гвинед, Ланс выпрямился и, торжествующе улыбаясь, замахал ему рукой, подзывая. Гавейн вздохнул и пришпорил коня.

\- Смотри, - Ланселот взволнованно ткнул пальцем в землю, и Гавейн, приглядевшись, увидел едва заметные следы копыт.  
\- Ну, у тебя и глаз, - невольно восхитился он. – Я бы ни по чем не заметил.  
\- Мне просто повезло, - Ланс слегка покраснел. – Давай, вперед, нам лучше поехать следом, пока следы можно разглядеть.

Далеко, впрочем, им проехать не удалось, очень скоро травы, пробивающейся сквозь каменистую почву, стало намного меньше, чем камней, а затем под ногами заскрипел песок. Обернувшись, Гавейн скорбно покачал головой, даже их собственные следы, оставленные всего минуту назад, уже невозможно было рассмотреть.

\- Нужно остановиться, - сказал он, переводя взгляд на темнеющее небо.  
\- Они же уйдут! – Ланселот раздраженно дернул поводья, и его конь недовольно всхрапнул. 

Гавейн тоже неодобрительно покачал головой:

\- Не дальше, чем мы. Ланс, мы выследили их буквально чудом, они наверняка чувствуют себя в полной безопасности, и остановятся на ночь. Чем ломать ноги и поднимать ненужный шум, переночуем спокойно, а поутру догоним их.

Ланселот осторожно выдохнул. Он и сам не понимал, отчего так завелся; голова снова начинала кружиться, в ней возникали обрывки чьих-то фраз, полузнакомые лица и картины, к которым он не мог иметь отношения. Разобраться со всем этим на ходу не было ни малейшей возможности – голоса в его голове неохотно согласились с этим, и охватившее было его желание немедленно догнать похитителей, отступило на второй план.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, успокаиваясь. – Остановимся вон там, - он указал на пригорок, поросший кустами боярышника. Зелень приятно радовала глаз и обещала относительно надежное укрытие, но Гавейн согласился бы и на каменистую проплешину – лишь бы улечься спать.

Когда они поднялись на пригорок, Ланселот осмотрелся по сторонам и неожиданно улыбнулся:

\- Смотри-ка, там озеро!  
\- Скорее, болото, - присмотревшись, хмыкнул Гавейн. 

Темное пятно, распластавшееся среди камней и подсохшего камыша, и в лучшее-то время не показалось бы ему приветливым, а уж теперь, когда сладкие сны были так близки, и вовсе вызывало брезгливое отторжение, однако Ланселот странным образом ожил:

\- Но там можно напоить коней и умыться!  
\- Уступаю это честь тебе, - Гавейн, споро спешившись, сунул поводья в руки своего спутника, - ты справишься лучше.  
\- А…  
\- А умоюсь я завтра.

Гавейн ляпнул это совершенно искренне, однако Ланселот даже не улыбнулся, не хмыкнул насмешливо или осуждающе, даже плечами не пожал, лишь спрыгнул на землю и принялся расседлывать лошадей.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - бросил он Гавейну, который, усевшись на землю, мрачно кутался в плащ и демонстрировал явное нежелание сходить с места. – Ложись.

Гавейн проводил его тяжелым взглядом.

\- Еще вчера я послушался бы тебя не задумываясь, - прошептал он несколько минут спустя, когда шаги Ланса и ведомых им коней стихли вдали. – Еще вчера. Какого лешего с тобой происходит, друг мой?

Свернувшись клубком, он улегся на еще не успевшую остыть землю, но, как бы крепко не зажмуривал он глаза, сон не шел. А еще не торопился возвращаться Ланселот, и это беспокоило его все сильнее. Он, гордившийся своим беспечным отношением к жизни, хватавший – на этом сходились и немногие друзья, и более многочисленные недруги - все на лету, не мог перестать думать об этом странном парне. За очень короткое время они стали попутчиками, друзьями, любовниками – ничто из этого не было для него в новинку, так или иначе, но впервые он так беспокоился о человеке, с которым его на самом деле ничего не связывало. Ничего, кроме его собственного желания.

\- Да чтоб тебя, - проворчал он, скидывая плащ и поднимаясь на ноги. – Если ты не заснул по пути и не свалился в воду – я тебя сам утоплю!

Несмотря на собственные же угрозы, двигался он практически бесшумно, будто выслеживая чуткого зверя, однако, добравшись до топкого берега, понял, что старался зря. Ланселот сейчас не заметил бы и армию Оларда, если бы ты та вдруг настигла их.

Миновав подгнивающие с корня камыши, и по колено зайдя в воду, Ланселот стоял, глядя в темное зеркало полумертвого озерца и шевеля губами. Сперва Гавейн расслышал лишь его невнятный шепот, но затем, в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь шорохом мертвой травы, послышался женский голос:

\- Ты найдешь их, не волнуйся. Теперь нет ничего, неподвластного тебе.  
\- Ты помогаешь мне, - Ланс не спрашивал – утверждал, и голос его, пусть и сонный, звучал обвиняюще-мрачно. Однако его собеседницу это, кажется, ни капли не огорчало.  
\- Конечно, я помогаю тебе, - мягко, даже ласково, проговорила она. – И я сделаю все, чтобы твои мечты исполнились.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь о моих мечтах, - уныло, почти безжизненно возразил Ланселот, однако женщина лишь рассмеялась:  
\- О, любовь моя, поверь: я знаю о них все. Чего может хотеть красивый молодой мужчина? Конечно же, славы, богатства и любви. Ты можешь иметь все, что захочешь – разве я не доказала тебе это? Твой красивый друг лег под тебя, стоило тебе лишь на миг об этом задуматься. Любой поединок решался в твою пользу, и, если бы ты не уехал сегодня, слава и золото уже окружали бы тебя. Но ничего…  
\- Нет! – в голосе Ланселота прозвучало не изумление даже, а ужас, - Гавейн? Что ты сделала с Гавейном? Я не хотел этого!  
\- О, еще как хотел! 

Ланс очевидно растерялся, и Гавейн затаил дыхание, только для того, чтобы судорожно выдохнуть, услышав растерянно-виноватое:

\- Но он – не хотел…  
\- Ничего, ему понравилось, не сомневайся.  
\- Это отвратительно!  
\- Это…  
\- Отвратительно! Нечестно! Неблагородно! – с каждым словом голос Ланселота становился все более громким и все более настоящим, присущим тому Ланселоту, которого успел узнать и полюбить Гавейн. Однако слышал его не только Гавейн.

Вода у колен Ланселота забурлила, и из поднявшегося пара соткалась полупрозрачная женская фигура. Никогда прежде Гавейн не видел этого прелестного юного лица, но сейчас выдохнул одновременно с Лансом:

\- Хелависа!  
\- Дурак! – откликнулась она, и тут же смягчила голос, протягивая призрачную руку к мужчине, стоящему в озере:  
\- Ты так благороден в своих порывах, так наивен… Он был таким же. Он верил, что сможет победить дракона, стать героем и завоевать меня. Он не понимал, что может просто остаться дома – со мной.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты не он, - фантом отвернулся было, но тут же вновь обратил прозрачное лицо к рыцарю, - но ты так похож на него! Ты такой же… юный, горячий и прекрасный, как рассвет. Он, - она ослабила напор, но ее нежные руки уже касались лица замершего посреди водной глади мужчины, - оставил меня, но я – я не покину тебя. Я дам тебе все, что возможно, и что невозможно – тоже. Я укажу тебе следы принцессы и ее любовника, ты вернешь ее домой, и Олард озолотит тебя. Хочешь, он выдаст ее за тебя? Ты станешь не просто рыцарем, а принцем, королем! Ты завоюешь Камелот! 

Ланселот вздрогнул, пытаясь отшатнуться, но слишком поздно. Тонкие пальцы колдуньи уже касались его кудрей, закрывали его глаза, скользили по губам, и паутина чар, прозрачная и блестящая, как лунный свет, опутывала его все гуще.

Осторожно, еще беззвучнее прежнего, Гавейн сделал шаг назад, и еще один, и еще, а потом развернулся и направился к брошенному на пригорке плащу так быстро, как только мог. Добрую четверть часа он, затаив дыхание, таращился в звездное небо, не в силах даже задуматься о том, что увидел, лишь прислушиваясь – возвращается Ланселот или нет. 

«Вот тебе и Дева Озера», - подумал он вдруг и фыркнул, поворачиваясь на бок, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри злость. Впрочем, он почти сразу успокоился. На Ланселота злиться смысла не было, тот не отвечал за свои поступки, а с ведьмой он еще попробует посчитаться. 

\- Вот и стоило чинить ей дверь, - пробормотал он себе под нос и снова прислушался – Ланселот не возвращался, кругом было очень тихо, и Гавейн, наконец, стал задремывать. 

Проснулся он от фырканья коней и какого-то непонятного шуршания рядом, открыл глаза и увидел Ланселота.

\- Давай, поднимайся, - кинул он, увидев, что Гавейн проснулся. – Нужно быстрее выступать, иначе они уйдут далеко.  
\- Да никуда они не денутся, - возразил Гавейн, потягиваясь. – Они же не знают, что их преследуют. Ну, хорошо, хорошо, предполагают, - поправился он, поймав взгляд друга. – Но мы все равно всех возможных преследователей опережаем.  
\- Вот и вперед, пока они нас не обогнали, - приговорил Ланселот, и Гавейн, протяжно вздохнув, поднялся на ноги.

Утренняя прохлада забиралась под одежду, и он попрыгал, пытаясь согреться. Удалось не очень хорошо. Впрочем, быстрая езда хорошо разгоняет кровь, поэтому, пустив коня вскачь, он, спустя несколько мгновений, уже не дрожал. И так хорошо было скакать под набирающим силу солнцем, по, на удивление, ровной тропинке, что хотелось орать во все горло от восторга, от непонятного, переполняющего его счастья. 

В отличие от Гавейна, Ланселот яркому утру совсем не радовался. Пригнувшись к гриве своего коня, он пристально смотрел вперед, время от времени останавливался, вглядываясь в тропинку, и пытался отыскать следы. На одном из поворотов им, наконец, повезло - в мягкой земле на обочине виднелись четко отпечатавшиеся следы копыт. Натянув повод, Ланселот остановил коня и, нагнувшись с седла, внимательно вгляделся – совсем свежие.

\- Отлично, - проговорил он, усмехаясь, и выпрямился, проверил, легко ли ходит в ножнах меч.  
\- Думаешь это они? - с сомнением протянул Гавейн, приглядываясь к следам.  
\- Уверен, - сухо ответил Ланселот и только хотел пришпорить коня, как Гавейн остановил его, схватив узду.  
\- Подожди, друг. Мы с тобой так и не решили, что будем делать, когда догоним их.  
\- Как это что? – удивился Ланселот. – Убьем похитителей, освободим девушку и вернем ее отцу, - он чуть помолчал, но все же закончил, - получим выкуп.  
\- Выкуп? – прищурился Гавейн. – А я думал, ты стараешься ради справедливости.  
\- Справедливость – это хорошо, - кивнул Ланс. – Но когда ее поддерживают звонкой монетой, это еще лучше. Да и вообще, о чем мы спорим тут! Девушку похитили, увезли…  
\- По твоим словам я понял, что она не слишком сопротивлялась, - перебил Гавейн. – Может этого хотела она сама? Ты ведь совсем не знаешь их историю.  
\- А ты, можно подумать, знаешь.  
\- Да, - кивнул Гавейн, - мне те девчонки рассказали. Помнишь, у ристалища, когда ты еще пошел лошадей менять? Кстати, отлично справился.

Он похлопал своего гнедого коня по гибкой шее и тот, вскинув голову, благодарно фыркнул.

\- И что? – нетерпеливо поторопил Ланселот. – Что такого ты там узнал, что бросил своих краль и пошел искать меня?  
\- Хигерда и Асбьерн любят друг друга. Олард узнал об этом и решил, что просто охранник, в качестве зятя, ему совсем не подходит, и изгнал его. Хотя тот ему жизнь, между прочим, спас.  
\- Да, об этом я слышал, - кивнул Ланселот, - тогда Варди и другие наемники хотели его убить.  
\- Да.  
\- Но поговаривают, что Асбьерн – сын Оларда, а если он любит Хигерду, то это уже кровосмешение получается. Тем более нужно это остановить.  
\- Нужно дать им возможность разобраться во всем самим, - возразил Гавейн.  
\- Тайны, тайны, погрязнуть в них можно, - фыркнул Ланселот и, дернув повод, вырывая его из рук Гавейна. – Мне все равно, кто там кому кем приходится. Я хочу догнать беглецов, вернуть девчонку отцу и получить свою награду. Уж явно она будет поболе, чем приз на этом глупом турнире.  
\- Глупом? Когда мы сюда ехали, ты так не считал.  
\- Я был дураком. А ты дурак сейчас, если не видишь своей выгоды.

С этими словами Ланселот пришпорил коня, пуская его вскачь в ту сторону, куда вели следы.

\- А ты слишком хорошо стал ее видеть, - пробормотал Гавейн, глядя ему в след. – И теперь я понимаю, почему.

Вздыхая, он несколько мгновений нервно перебирал повод, впервые в жизни, не зная, как поступить. Он прежний, просто повернул бы коня и отправился восвояси, предоставив Ланселоту самому разбираться со своим безумием, ведьмой и прочим. Он нынешний этого сделать не смог и, вздохнув, направил своего коня следом.

Потом Гавейн, вспоминая случившееся, частенько думал, что вполне могло быть так, что беглецы заночевали на соседней полянке или просто ехали по соседней тропе. Потому что буквально на следующем повороте они с Ланселотом увидели конские хвосты. Два темных жеребца и белая кобылица неторопливо несли своих седоков. До приятелей даже донесся веселый девичий смех. Хигерда явно не боялась своих похитителей и, сидя боком в седле, болтала с Асбьерном. Тот, похоже, расслабился, потому что не обратил никакого внимания на топот нагоняющего их коня. Но у него не зря был Варди. Гавейн видел, как тот напрягся, бросил настороженный взгляд через плечо, а в следующее мгновение уже дернул повод, разворачиваясь. Асбьерн отреагировал на движение друга и тоже оглянулся. Хигерда испуганно вскрикнула, когда он потеснил ее коня, прикрывая своим, и вытащил из ножен меч.

Гавейн всегда считал себя отчаянным рубакой и не мог не признать, что иногда специально нарывался на драки, но поведение друга его испугало. Бросаться лоб в лоб, в одиночку, на таких сильных воинов (а он очень хорошо помнил, на что способен Варди) было безумием. 

\- Черт подери, - буркнул он себе под нос и пришпорил коня. Бросить друга, хоть тот и вел себя, как спятивший енот, он не мог. 

Варди тронул повод, и конь его сделал несколько шагов, становясь так, чтобы прикрыть друга и девушку. Еще несколько мгновений и зазвенит, сталкиваясь, сталь, затанцуют кони, а там недалеко и до момента, когда кто-то из сражающихся окажется на земле, хорошо, если только раненый. Это было неправильно, ненужно и Гавейну совсем не хотелось в этом участвовать. Тем более что он, в отличие от Ланселота даже ничего не видел, а, учитывая то, что друг околдован, кто его знает, как там все было на самом деле.

Вдруг вперед выехала Хигерда - никто не успел остановить ее.

\- Что вам нужно от нас? – выкрикнула девушка, и Ланселот, словно придя в себя, остановил коня, подняв его на дыбы. Гавейн придержал своего и уже не так торопливо подъехал к другу.  
\- Вас послал отец? – звенящим голосом снова спросила Хигерда. – Скажите ему, что я никогда не вернусь домой.  
\- Я думаю, у вашего отца другое мнение по этому поводу, - проговорил Ланселот, глядя на нее и по-прежнему сжимая в руке меч. – И он хорошо заплатит тому, кто убедит вас вернуться.  
\- И этим кем то думаешь быть ты?

Голос у Асбьерна оказался глубоким и низким, словно и вправду медведь зарычал. Он подъехал к Хигерде и встал рядом. Он не пытался закрыть ее собой, но было очевидно, что при любой попытке напасть, противник легко не отделается. Варди встал с другой стороны.

\- Послушайте… - начал Гавейн, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал мирно. – Мой друг увидел, как вы сажаете девушку в седло, получил от вас удар по голове. Мне кажется, вполне очевидно, что он понял ситуацию однозначно.  
\- Меня никто не похищал, - снова, и уже нетерпеливо, повторила Хигерда.  
\- Но он этого не знал, - возразил Гавейн. – А поскольку мой друг, кстати, его зовут Ланселот, узнал в вас дочь короля Оларда, то решил, что вас похитили. Согласитесь, если бы вы решили отправиться путешествовать, то вряд ли бы выехали без свиты и служанок, и имея всего одно платье – то, что на вас.

Хигерда слегка покраснела. 

\- Однако твой друг решил небескорыстно спасать принцессу, - вмешался Асбьерн. – Он хотел получить выкуп.

Ланселот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гавейн успокоил его, положив ладонь ему на колено.

\- Мой друг не говорил о выкупе, он имел в виду награду, которую, несомненно, вручил бы ему благодарный король Олард, за спасение своей прекрасной дочери.  
\- То есть вам, ты хочешь сказать, - усмехнулся Асбьерн.  
\- Нам, - легко согласился Гавейн. – Я никогда не отказываюсь от звонкой монеты, если она встречается на пути. Но, - тут он стал серьезным, - я не отбираю ее силой.  
\- Это все хорошо, - вмешался вдруг Варди, - но что вы собираетесь делать теперь?  
\- Вернуть девушку отцу, - твердо сказал Ланселот, и Гавейн лишь застонал про себя, увидев, как мгновенно напряглись воины, услышав эти слова.  
\- Однако вы можете попытаться убедить нас, - быстро проговорил он. – Расскажите, почему вы увозите принцессу?  
\- А с чего мы должны отчитываться? – высокомерно вскинул брови Асбьерн, но Варди, наклонившись, что-то быстро прошептал ему на ухо и тот, пожав плечами, кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, только давайте не будем беседовать об этом прямо на тропе. Недалеко отсюда есть поляна, на которой мы ночевали. Думаю, угли еще не успели окончательно остыть.  
\- И там нас ждет засада? – угрюмо проговорил Ланселот.  
\- Ну, тут уж вам придется нам довериться.  
\- Довериться тому, кто ударил меня по голове?  
\- Тогда дело решат мечи.  
\- Хватит! - Гавейн решительно оборвал начинающуюся перепалку. – Показывайте дорогу.

Угли, действительно, еще не совсем остыли, и костер разгорелся быстро. Асбьерн помог Хигерде спуститься на землю и она, аккуратно расправив складки платья, уселась на бревно. Платье, впрочем, несмотря на ее королевскую осанку, уже немного истрепалось и испачкалось, башмачки, как обратил внимание Гавейн, тоже. Заметив его взгляд, девушка снова покраснела и одернула подол, закрывая обувь.

Ланселот и Гавейн сели напротив путников и приготовились слушать. Хотя таких рассеянных слушателей у северянина наверняка еще не бывало. Ланселот, хмурый, как туча, переводил мрачный взгляд с Асбьерна на Варди и обратно, старательно игнорируя девушку. Гавейн же, едва ли не впервые в жизни улыбаясь совершенно неискренне, старался держать в поле зрения всех присутствующих одновременно, и при этом не хвататься за рукоять меча.

\- Мы любим друг друга, - негромко проговорил Асбьерн, касаясь рукава Хигерды, - хотя это, кажется, ни для кого уже не секрет.  
\- В том числе и для Оларда, - заметил Гавейн.  
\- Особенно для него, - вскинул голову северянин, - потому что я сам сказал ему об этом. Я не хотел быть вором, я хотел жениться на женщине, которую люблю, с благословления ее отца. Я попросил у короля ее руки, а он едва ли не обвинил меня в измене и попытке захватить трон.  
\- Он изгнал Аса, - дрогнувшим голосом добавила Хигерда, - а меня тут же просватал за Хенгиста – заочно. Я хотела умереть, правда, хотела. Но Асбьерн вернулся, и предложил мне бежать с ним.  
\- И вы согласились.  
\- Конечно! – Хигерда сверкнула глазами, из хрупкой принцессы превращаясь в отважную и упрямую воительницу, под стать своему возлюбленному. – И даже если вы вернете меня отцу – я сбегу снова! 

«Это все только слова, - лицо Хелависы, призрачное, изменчивое, соткалось из языков огня. – Она станет смирной, как овечка, если ты пожелаешь, и будет принадлежать только тебе».

Ланселот медленно кивнул, и тут же резко мотнул головой, не замечая обращенных на него взглядов.

«Нет! Нет, не пожелаю! Мне не нужна она такая… Мне вообще не нужна она!»  
«Ты сам не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься. Бери ее. Бери золото. Я могу дать тебе все это и еще больше!»  
«Но я не хочу брать!»

Ланселот стиснул кулаки – так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и до крови прикусил губу. Тихий треск костра, шелест листвы, голоса сидящих рядом людей – все смешалось в его голове. Он сидел здесь, он сидел на высоком троне, стоял по колено в воде и шел по тронному залу Камелота с обнаженным мечом, он целовал Гвиневру, он целовал Хигерду, он целовал Гавейна – но вместо ликования чувствовал пустоту. Мечты и видения, настигавшие его последние дни, на мгновение отступили, истончились, превратились в прозрачные нити, которыми управляли им со стороны – и он это видел. 

«Я не смогу так жить».  
«Ты будешь жить именно так. Я сделаю тебя счастливым».  
«Это невозможно».  
«Для магии нет ничего невозможного, вот увидишь».

\- Нет.

Это Ланселот произнес вслух, обводя тяжелым, все еще отсутствующим взглядом поляну. Трое мужчин и женщина смотрели на него - недоуменно, испуганно, враждебно? Не доверяя собственным глазам, Ланс зажмурился, и тут же дернулся, почувствовав на плече ладонь Гавейна:

\- Друг, ты в порядке?  
\- Нет. Нет! Уходите!  
\- Что с ним? – прозвучавший голос принадлежал, кажется, Варди, и пальцы Ланселота непроизвольно сжались на рукояти меча. – Он пьян?  
\- Уходите!  
\- Нет, он…  
\- Безумен? – вмешался Асбьерн. Хигерда охнула, не то испуганно, не то сочувственно, и это проявление внимания с ее стороны вкупе с негромким смешком Хелависы окончательно подкосило Ланса.  
\- Пусть они уходят, сейчас же, немедленно! Гавейн, прошу, удержи меня!  
\- Он околдован, - коротко бросил Гавейн. – Уходите, как можно скорее и как можно дальше.

Ланселот распахнул глаза. Асбьерна и Хигерду уговаривать не пришлось - северянин уже помогал своей возлюбленной сесть в седло. Варди же на какое-то время задержался:

\- Я могу помочь.

Его голос в ушах Ланселота прозвучал на редкость глумливо, а усмешка показалась настолько самодовольной, что он, рыкнув, рванулся вперед, но Гавейн крепко держал его за плечи.

\- Нет, уходи, сейчас же. Он тебе не враг.  
\- А тебе?

Гавейн замешкался на мгновение, всего одно мгновение, достаточное для того, чтобы Ланселот дернулся в его руках, а Асбьерн окликнул соратника:

\- В седло, Варди! Они разберутся без нас!

Конь его, такой же могучий, как и всадник, взвился на дыбы, поднятый сильной рукой. Асбьерн взглянул прямо в глаза Ланселоту:

\- Спасибо. Удачи.

Ланселот его уже не слышал, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки Гавейна.

\- Да уезжай ты, - задыхаясь, выкрикнул тот, и Асбьерн, развернув рывком коня, ускакал. Варди последовал за ним.

Гавейн еще мгновение удерживал Ланселота, а потом разжал руки, отскакивая назад и благодаря богов за то, что додумался привязать лошадей к кусту за своей спиной – теперь друг не сумеет добраться до них, кроме как через него. Но именно это, ослепленный чужой волей Ланселот, похоже, и собирался сделать. Глухо рыкнув, он повернулся к Гавейну и, сделав шаг вперед, потащил из ножен меч. 

\- Ланс, ты сдурел? – позвал Гавейн, отступая еще дальше. – Это же я.

«Он обманул тебя, предал, позволил добыче ускользнуть», - услышал Ланселот.

\- Я хочу тебе помочь! Остановись, пожалуйста, и мы что-нибудь придумаем, - снова попробовал Гавейн, чувствуя, что начинает паниковать.

«Я сам займу твое место, ты, ничтожество. Ты даже меч в руках держать не умеешь», - отозвалось в голове Ланселота.

Вскинув оружие, он одним прыжком покрыл разделяющее его и Гавейна расстояние и нанес удар. Точнее, попытался нанести, потому что тот резко рванулся в сторону, уходя от меча. 

\- Я не хочу с тобой драться, - успокаивающе проговорил Гавейн, но меч из ножен все-таки вынул.

«Я сильнее тебя», - услышал Ланселот. – «Тебе не победить».

Ярость накрыла его с новой силой и, повернувшись, он бросился на друга. Мечи столкнулись раз, другой, от напора Ланселота Гавейн покачнулся и отступил на несколько шагов, но все же отбросил того назад. Ланс мгновенно атаковал снова. Ослепленный магией Хелависы, он дрался в полную силу и уже через пару мгновений рассек Гавейну предплечье. Вскрикнув, тот отпрянул и едва успел пригнуться, когда меч свистнул над самой его головой, пнул Ланса в живот и, когда тот, согнувшись, отступил, отпрыгнул вбок, пытаясь отдышаться. Бой принимал не очень хороший оборот – рука кровоточила и болела, и хотя на это пока можно было не обращать внимания, но если так пойдет дальше, ему не хватит сил противостоять погруженному в безумие Ланселоту. А тот снова со всей силой наседал на него, практически гоняя по небольшой полянке. 

Гавейн отбивал удар за ударом, ему даже удалось достать Ланса мечом, но тот словно и не заметил, продолжая все также методично драться. Постепенно Гавейну начинало казаться, что их бой продолжается уже несколько часов. Никогда прежде он не сталкивался с таким умелым и сильным противником и отстраненно подумал, что Ланселот точно выиграл бы турнир – просто потому, что он сам, учитывая их соглашение, не стал бы надрываться и идти в поединке до конца. Но теперь у него не оставалось выбора. Он чувствовал, что устает все сильнее, тогда как Ланселот был бодр и силен, как и прежде. Нужно было как можно скорее что-то придумать, не дожидаясь, пока Ланс его прикончит. 

Ланселот дрался как заведенный, подгоняемый шепотом Хелависы, не чувствуя ни усталости, ни ран, он видел перед собой лишь глумливо ухмыляющуюся - как ему казалось - физиономию противника и горел желанием как можно скорее добраться до его глотки. Только кровь врага смоет нанесенное оскорбление. Какое именно оскорбление он не знал, полностью доверившись голосу в своей голове. Впрочем, и этого он отрицать не мог, сражаться с этим противником было истинным удовольствием – сильный, гибкий, он уверенно наносил и держал удары. Победить его будет почетно. 

Ланселот провел серию ударов и сердито нахмурился, когда противнику с трудом, но удалось их избежать. Впрочем, видно было, что тот устал, а раненная рука начинала понемногу его подводить. Сам же Ланселот чувствовал себя отлично, в крови пузырьками расходился азарт схватки. Впрочем, пора было заканчивать – ему еще беглецов догонять. Одна надежда, что они еще не успели далеко уехать.

Словно читая его мысли, противник шагнул назад, вот только слишком широко и зацепился за бревнышко, лежащее на полянке, покачнулся и замахал руками, теряя равновесие. Ланселот тут же прыгнул вперед, замахиваясь мечом, торопясь добить. Он уже видел, как стряхивает капли крови с лезвия, когда правый висок словно взорвался от сильнейшей боли. Он еще успел удивиться этому и увидеть прямо перед собой темные внимательные и полные жалости глаза, а потом сознание померкло.

Очнувшись, Ланселот попробовал пошевелиться, но не сумел и, приподняв голову, понял почему – он был опутан веревками почти с ног до головы, а так предательски вырубивший его ударом в висок, человек, сидел у костра, что-то грея в котелке над костром. Опустив голову обратно на подстилку, Ланс уставился в звездное небо, пытаясь придумать, как же освободиться. Однако, привлеченный движением, человек был уже рядом с ним.

\- Проснулся?

К удивлению Ланселота, говорил он совершенно спокойно, и убивать его, вроде бы, не собирался.

\- Что произошло, помнишь?  
\- Ты напал на меня и пытался убить.

Человек отшатнулся назад, чуть не упав.

\- С ума сошел, что ли? Я пытался тебя удержать, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей!  
\- Ты лжешь.

Ланселот напрягся, пытаясь хоть немного растянуть веревки.

\- Так, - человек уселся рядом с ним, устроился удобнее, подтягивая колени к груди, - давай начнем сначала. Свое имя помнишь? По взгляду вижу, что помнишь. Хорошо. Как меня зовут?  
\- С чего это я должен знать твое имя? – фыркнул Ланселот.  
\- А с того, что я твой друг, - в голосе человека зазвучала боль. – Ну и еще… так скажем… некоторым образом… Ладно, неважно. Но я твой друг. Меня зовут Гавейн.  
\- У меня нет друзей с таким именем.  
\- А с какими есть? 

Несмотря на неожиданность и неуместность вопроса, Ланселот вдруг задумался. Порывшись в памяти, он вдруг, с удивлением понял, что не помнит вообще ни одного имени. Но так не могло быть. Он был уверен, что в его жизни были какие-то дорогие ему люди, какой-то город, куда он страстно, всем сердцем рвался, крепкая дружба. Увы, память ничего этого не сохранила.

\- Это все последствия твоего удара, - неуверенно проговорил он.  
\- Не так уж и сильно я тебя ударил, - покачал головой Гавейн. – Дело в том, что могущественная колдунья заколдовала тебя.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Понравился ты ей.  
\- Да?  
\- Ну.  
\- Хм.  
\- А что тут такого? Мне ты, вот, тоже нравишься, - ляпнул Гавейн, не подумав.

Ланселот дико глянул на него и попробовал отодвинуться.

\- Да ладно тебе, не собираюсь я покушаться на твою невинность. Лучше послушай.

Веря и не веря, слушал Ланселот рассказ своего недавнего противника о событиях последних нескольких дней – об их встрече, о турнире, о том, что случилось после.

\- …и тогда я понял, что тебя околдовали, - закончил говорить Гавейн.  
\- И решил расколдовать меня таким способом? – Ланселот кивнул на веревки.  
\- Нет. Ты пытался убить меня, а я не мог этого допустить.  
\- Ну, всякому хочется жить, - прикрыл глаза Ланселот.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Гавейн. - Ты просил меня удержать тебя и не дать навредить Хигерде и ее спутникам, а если бы я умер, то не сумел бы выполнить свое обещание. Я не мог так с тобой поступить.

Ланселот снова открыл глаза и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, но Гавейн говорил спокойно, без позы, и по интонации чувствовалось, что это чистая правда. 

«Он лжет тебе», - неожиданно раздалось в его голове. – «Ты не должен его слушать. Ты должен убить его».

\- Дело только в этом? – стараясь не обращать внимания на голос, спросил Ланселот. Гавейн молча пожал плечами, отводя глаза.  
\- Я никогда не был ни к кому привязан, - признался он, чуть помедлив. – Все мои друзья… - он дернул плечом, - до первой драки в придорожной таверне. Ты же совсем другое дело. Ты… и то, что между нами произошло.  
\- Ты не хотел этого, - неожиданно вырвалось у Ланселота. Он вдруг вспомнил теплую кожу под своими ладонями и обветренные губы, хриплые выдохи и стоны, и то, как закусывал губы, стараясь не кричать от удовольствия.  
\- Ты помнишь? – спросил Гавейн, покраснел так, что было видно в темноте, и затараторил. – Ты не должен себя винить. Да, это Хелависа подтолкнула тебя к этому, но я не жалею, мне было хорошо.  
\- Ты не хотел, - снова повторил Ласнселот.  
\- А если хотел? – с вызовом спросил Гавейн. – Просто это не то, о чем станешь просить. А тут ты… сам.  
\- Но это был не я, - возразил Ланселот. – Я никогда… никогда… с мужчиной…  
\- Если тебя утешит, я тоже, - усмехнулся Гавейн.

Они замолчали. Ланселот лежал, глядя в небо, бездумно отыскивая знакомые созвездия, и слушал, как дышит рядом его… друг?

«Ты не должен верить этому человеку, любимый», - вдруг услышал он. – «Он обманывает тебя, не хочет, чтобы ты достиг величия и силы».  
«И зачем это ему?»  
«Люди так завистливы, любимый. Не слушай его россказни, он все выдумывает. Убей его».

Ланселот нахмурился, воспоминание о чужом теле в его руках снова вернулось, уже гораздо отчетливее, но, как он ни вглядывался, никак не мог различить лица.

«И как мне убить его», - наконец, подумал он. – «Я связан».  
«Я помогу тебе».

Ланселот дернулся и с удивлением почувствовал, как поддались веревки, настороженно глянул на Гавейна, но тот, похоже, ничего не заметил.

\- Слушай, Гавейн, - имя удобно легло на язык. – Я пить хочу.  
\- Сейчас принесу, - тут же откликнулся тот и легко встал.

В мгновение ока Ланселот освободился и вскочил на ноги, срывая с себя остатки веревок. Нож из ножен на бедре словно сам прыгнул ему в руку. Гавейн обернулся на шум, но было уже слишком поздно, Ланс налетел на него, сбивая с ног, и приставил нож к горлу.

«Убей его, убей», - торжествующе взревел в его голове женский голос, но отчего-то Ланселот колебался.

\- Я не хочу убивать, - проговорил он. Гавейн молчал, только смотрел на него снизу вверх.

«Он хотел причинить тебе вред, любимый. Он не хочет, чтобы мы были вместе».

Нож в руках Ланселота дрогнул, прорезая тонкую кожу прямо над кадыком, по шее Гавейна потекла кровь. Как завороженный следил Ланс за стекающими на траву каплями.

«Нажми немного посильнее», - женский голос в его голове стал похож на шелест. – «Чуть-чуть сильнее и все закончится».  
«Но он мой друг», - вдруг подумал Ланселот. – «Я ведь помню это. Я все помню. Как я могу убить друга?».  
«Даже если он стоит между тобой и любовью?»

Неожиданно на Ланселота обрушилась такая волна воспоминаний, что он чуть не застонал от боли. Темные волосы, темные глаза, милая улыбка, улыбка, которая теперь не для него – Гвиневра. Вот она, гордо вскинув голову, идет в богато расшитом платье по тронному залу Камелота, поднимается по ступенькам, где ее уже ждет, улыбаясь, Артур. Гвиневра улыбается в ответ, протягивает ему руки и в лучах солнца на ее пальце сверкает кольцо.

«Видишь? Это будущее. Он женится на ней. Неужели ты не отомстил бы Артуру, если бы мог? А я даю тебе шанс. Тот, кто сейчас перед тобой, мешает нашему счастью. Убей его и я буду такой, как ты захочешь. Убей, и вместе мы завоюем весь мир».

\- Нет, - Ланселот покачал головой, - Нет-нет. Нет. Ее никто не сможет заменить.

Он покачнулся, разжал пальцы, выпуская нож, и уселся на траву, закрывая лицо ладонями.

«Какой же ты глупец», - вспышка гнева колдуньи отозвалась в голове Ланселота болью, но крепкие руки подхватили его и не дали упасть. Ланс откинулся назад, спиной прижимаясь к груди Гавейна, и зажмурился.

\- Я не променяю любовь, пусть даже такую, и дружбу, которая у меня есть, на твои обещания, - проговорил он. – Я не стану убивать ради тебя.

«Дурак! Такой же, как и тот, прошлый», - взвизгнула колдунья, и Ланселот, распахнув глаза, увидел, как из сгустившегося воздуха перед ними возникает женская фигура.

\- Ты должен быть моим.  
\- Этому не бывать, - вмешался Гавейн.  
\- А ты молчи!  
\- Гавейн, я сам.

Ланселот с трудом поднялся на ноги и, покачиваясь, встал перед Хелависой.

\- Я все сказал тебе, колдунья.  
\- Ты понимаешь, кому отказываешь? Я ведь могу тебя заставить.  
\- Не можешь, - Гавейну показалось, что Ланселот улыбается. – Могла бы, так уже сделала бы, но ты можешь лишь влезть в мою голову и попытаться свести меня с ума. Не спорю, это даже почти удалось, но это не значит, что я подчинюсь тебе.  
\- Я убью тебя, - колдунья бросилась было вперед, но, не сделав и шага, растаяла в воздухе.  
\- И что это было? – хлопая глазами, спросил Гавейн. Ланселот обернулся к нему и мгновенно перестал улыбаться.  
\- Друг мой, - он упал перед ним на колени. – Ты весь в крови. Прости меня, я…  
\- Ты был околдован, - покачал головой Гавейн, слегка морщась от касаний пальцев, проверяющих, насколько глубок порез у него на горле. – Да все нормально. Лучше объясни, что тут произошло.  
\- Да ничего особенного, - пожал плечами Ланселот. – Это удивило меня еще тогда, в озере, но Хелависа сумела меня отвлечь. Она не может создавать плотное тело, то есть, не способна переноситься. Я не знаю, почему это так, может, она слишком стара, может, привязана к своему дому чарами, но она может только влиять на разум, населяя его видениями.  
\- Да уж, приятные это были видения, - покачал головой Гавейн. – Я еле выстоял против тебя в бою.  
\- Прости меня, - покраснел Ланселот.  
\- Друг, - Гавейн вдруг крепко обнял его, - я так рад, что ты вернулся.  
\- Я тоже. Вот только… - Ланс огляделся, - по моей вине мы в глухом лесу и без денег.  
\- Да уж, возвращаться в Гвинед нам теперь ни к чему, - кивнул Гавейн. – Свой куш мы упустили.  
\- Прости…  
\- Да ладно, хватит извиняться, - Гавейн рассмеялся и улегся на спину, - главное, что мы избавили тебя от ведьмы. Избавили же? – он приподнялся на локте и тревожно взглянул на Ланса. 

Тот прислушался к себе, но никакого чужого присутствия не ощутил.

\- Думаю, да.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Гавейн снова лег. – У нас есть головы, руки-ноги, оружие, лошади и немного припасов. Чего еще желать?

Ланселот негромко рассмеялся и улегся рядом с ним, прижимаясь плотнее.

\- Это точно, друг мой, - проговорил он. – Это точно.


End file.
